How Can I Move On?
by ranshinjuku
Summary: Sequel dari fic "Move On? Can I?" Chapter 6 was update, readers! "Neji, haahh.. dimana Sakura?" "Berani mendekat, aku akan membunuh gadis yang kau sayangi ini Sasuke." Romance, Hurt/Comfort, dan Drama. SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1

HULLLLAAAAA.. hai hai minna-san! *lebay* ahirnya ran bailk lagi/? Ahahaha.. kali ini saya mau lanjutin fanfic saya yang judulnya "Move On? Can I?" karena ada beberapa reviewer yang bilang ceritanya kurang puuaaanjang, dan katanya perlu pake sekuel nih.

Well, menurut saya juga gitu sih *cengengesan* okee, yang gatau cerita awalnya, bisa baca di fic saya yang "Move On? Can I?" itu yaaw! –Arigatou!

"**How Can I Move On?"**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku/GaaSaku

Rated : T

Genre : Romance,Hurt/Comfort

Warning : Typo(s), Gaje, OOC, Cerita pasaran, Alur cepat dan sebagainya

.

.

.

***Sakura POV***

Hubungan ku dan Sasuke sekarang, telah meninjak satu setangah tahun. Sepanjang hubungan ini, aku tidak menemukan masalah yang berarti –yaa kalian tahu, seperti bertengkar yang serius, yaa hal-hal jelek yang biasanya terjadi pada pasangan muda lah.

Tapi…

Entahlah, aku hanya merasa bosan dengan hubungan kami ini –bukan berarti aku tidak mencintai Sasuke. Tidak, bukan itu yang ku maksud. Hanya saja, aku merasa bosan yaa, aku sendiri juga bingung kenapa bisa begini.

Aku hanya ingin break, kalian tahu? Istirahat sejenak, menenangkan diri.

Akhir-akhir ini aku kelelahan karena tugas kampus ku yang menumpuk. Mulai dari penelitian, observasi ke luar kota, hingga ujian pembedahan. Semuanya berlangsung serentak di minguu ini, dan aku merasa sangat… lelah.

Ditambah lagi dengan kesibukan Sasuke dengan masalah skripsi nya. Huh, lengkap sudah penderitaanku. Ini minggu ke dua aku tidak bertemu dengannya, dan aku makin kesal karena itu. Huh! Apa sih susahnya menghubungiku, setidaknya kan memberiku kabar.

Aku berusaha menyibukan diri lagi agar tidak teringat akan hubungan kami yang merenggang selama dua minggu ini. Entahlah, aku hanya merasa ada jarak yang jauh dengan Sasuke.

Oke, aku sudah menelponnya berkali-kali, mencoba untuk mengajaknnya berbicara sebentar, tapi dengan santainya dia bilang…

"Ne, Sakura aku sedang sibuk sekarang. Aku harap kau tak keberatan kalau aku mengerjakan tugasku dulu," aku sangat geram sebenarnya, tapi apa yang bisa ku perbuat.

"Hhhh… baiklah, maaf mengganggu mu lagi. Semoga hari mu menyenangkan Sasuke-_kun_" ucapku pasrah.

Dan sambungan telepon pun kuputus, ini terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu.

.

.

.

***Normal POV***

"Saki!" merasa dirinya terpanggil, dengan cepat Sakura membalikan tubuhnya.

"Ne, Ino! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ku pikir kau hendak berlibur?" ucap Sakura sambil mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Hahaha… aku memang hendak berlibur. Aku kesini untuk pamit denganmu," jawab Ino sambil menyengir pada Sakura.

"Oooh, begitu rupanya! Iya, berliburlah! Rilekskan dirimu yaa!" ucap Sakura penuh semangat sambil menepuk kedua pipi sahabatnya itu sambil tersenyum jenaka.

"eem, Sakura, apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku meninggalkan mu liburan sementara kau sekarang sangat membutuhkan teman karena Sasuke sangat sibuk. Aku benci harus meninggalkanmu sendiri disaat seperti ini. Bagaimana jika ka-" cerocosan Ino yang panjang itu terhenti.

"Apa? Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam Ino! Sudahlah, pergi saja berlibur! Jangan terlalu memikirkan ku! Lagi pula kau mau pergi bertemu keluargamu kaan? Hampir setahun lebih kau tidak bertemu dengan mereka bukan? Maka pergilah, jangan membuatku jadi bebanmu," ujar Sakura panjang lebar.

"Terima kasih Sakura! Kau memang sangat mengerti ku! Aku sangat menyayangimu!" ucapnya sambil memeluk Sakura erat. "Aku akan membawakan mu oleh-oleh yang sangat banyak, oke?" sambung Ino sambil memasang senyum menawannya, yang dibalas dengusan geli dari Sakura.

"bahkan Ino pun punya waktu berlibur yang menyenangkan dengan keluarganya. Huuuh…" ucap Sakura sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi setelah kepergian sahabatnya yang berambut blonde itu.

_**Ddrrrrttt.. ddddrrrtttt..**_

"Apa!?" Sakura menjawab teleponnya tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon dengan suara yang benar-benar ketus.

"Hn?" dan suara baritone dari seberang telepon itu mengubah mimik wajah Sakura dengan sekejap.

'wohoho.. akhirnya menelpon juga' bawah sadarnya bersorak.

"Sasuke? Akhirnya kau menelpon juga" ucapnya senang dan bercampur kaget sepertinya.

"Perpustakaan sekarang! Oke?" perintah Sasuke. Sakura hanya dapat merotasikan matanya dengan sifat pacarnya yang suka sekali memerintah itu.

"Yayaya bos!" balas Sakura santai sambil berjalan menuju perpustakaan kampus dengan sangat errr.. bahagia.

Melewati kaca besar yang memiliki ukiran bunga yang sangat unik untuk merapihkan dirinya. Sakura saat ini memakai, rok flirty hitam yang dipadu dengan kaus putih gading yang bergadrasi dengan warna soft pink, dan tak lupa flat shoes berwarna hitam juga tas selempang berukuran sedang untuk buku-buku kuliahnya.

'Yap! Sempurna Sakura' bawah sadarnya memuji penampilan Sakura saat ini, dan Sakura segera melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju perpustakaan.

.

.

.

***Sasuke POV"**

"Ne, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" gumamku kasar saat melihat gadis yang masih dapat ku kenali sampai saat ini.

"Aku merindukanmu Sasuke-_kun_. Sangat merindukanmu!" ucap gadis itu sambil memelukku erat dan penuh nafsu.

"Apa maksudmu!?" bentak ku pada gadis blonde didepan ku sambil melepaskan pelukannya dengan sangat kasar. "Kau tidak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi denganku Shion!" geramku pada gadis di hadapanku ini.

"Tentu saja ada! Kau kan pacar ku! Apa kau lupa, hm?" dia mulai merajuk lagi. Oh, demi Kami-sama aku berharap Sakura belum tiba, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti pemikiran gadis pirang ini. Keadaan sangat mengerikan, dan berbahaya kalau Sakura tahu.

***Normal POV***

"Hai!" Sakura menyapa semua orang yang dia kenal dengan sangat ceria.

Sakura menaiki tangga perpustakaan menuju lantai dua gedung yang mengoleksi buku-buku terbaik di kampusnya. Memasuki lorong yang penuh dengan deretan buku yang tersusun sangat rapih dan simetris.

"Apa maksudmu!?" dan bentakan dari suara yang sangat familiar dengannya itu berhasil mengehentikan langkahnya dan senyuman cerianya menuju tempat dimana orang yang disayanginya berada.

"Sasuke?" Sakura berbicara setengah berbisik, menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibelakang rak buku.

"Tentu saja ada! Kau kan pacar ku! Apa kau lupa, hm?" dan seketika tubuh Sakura membeku. 'a-ap-apa!? Pa-pacar?' bawah sadarnya mulai berspekulasi. Sakura memberanikan dirinya untuk melihat dari balik rak buku. Emeraldnya melebar tak percaya atas pemandangan yang tengah dilihatnya.

Tanpa sadar kaki-kaki Sakura membawa Sakura mendekat pada objek yang membuatnya… shock.

"ku pikir, ini adalah perpustakaan. Bukan tempat untuk bermesraan, bukan?" ucap Sakura dingin sambil melihat kearah dua insan yang tengah berpelukan –tepatnya hanya si gadis pirang yang memeluk Sasuke.

"Heh! Memang kamu siapa hah, seenaknya menegurku! Pergi sana! Dasar pengacau!" umpat gadis yang bernama Shion pada Sakura.

Sakura dapat melihat tatapan terkejut dari Sasuke."O-ooh, ma-maaf telah mengganggu. Aku hanya kebetulan lewat dan agak **risih** melihatnya. Baiklah, silahkan lanjutkan lagi!" sindir Sakura dengan wajah tersenyum –senyum palsu- dan berjalan gontai meninggalkan Sasuke dengan gadis pirang itu.

"Dia sangat mengganggu yaa, Sasuke-_kun_. Oke jadi sampai dimana kita tadi ya?" Shion mencoba membuka percakapan.

"Pergilah Shion." Ucap Sasuke pelan. Yap! Dia menahan amarah saat ini, amarah yang sangat dahsyat pastinya. Rahangnnya mengeras dan huh… menyeramkan oke.

"Apa yang kau ucapkan?" Shion mencoba untuk meminta ulangan atas ucapan Sasuke barusan yang setengah berbisik, sambil menyentuh dada bidang Sasuke.

"Ku bilang pergi. Sekarang juga. Karena aku benar-benar muak denganmu!" Bentak Sasuke dengan mata yang berapi-api penuh dengan amarah menatap kearah Shion. Sasuke memegang tangan Shion keras dan melemparnya begitu saja.

"A-apa? Apa salahku hah?" Shion segera berdiri dan suara Shion tak kala nyaring dengan Sasuke.

"Kau mau tahu? Karena kau! gadis tadi, pacarku. Marah padaku dan sekarang pergi!" Amarah Sasuke sangat besar amat besar. Shion yang melihat tatapan mengerikan dari Sasuke segera pergi –kabur- meninggalkan Sasuke yang tengah mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Sialan!" geram Sasuke sambil menendang tembok disampingnya.

.

.

.

"hiks.. hiks.. hiks… hah! Ada apa dengan mu Sakura! Kuatkan dirimu! Kau bukan gadis cengeng, kau bukan gadis cengeng" Sakura berharap dengan mengucapkan 'mantra' itu, dia akan berhenti menangis. Namun, gagal. Air mata terus mengalir tanpa henti.

"Sakura?" suara familiar masuk ke indra pendengarannya, dan tangisnya mereda. Tahu siapa yang datang, Sakura segera memeluk pemuda yang ia punggungi daritadi.

"Hiks… Hiks…nii-chan… hiks…" suara tangis Sakura memilukan bagi sang kakak, Sasori.

"Heei! Ada apa? Apa aku terlambat menjemputmu hah?" guratan kekhawatiran terlintas diwajah _baby face _milik Sasori. Ini pertama kalinya Sakura menangis dihadapannya setelah hampir delapan tahun berjalan.

"Hikss… ya! Kau lama menjemputku! Aku jadi sendiri tau!" dusta Sakura pada kakaknya dengan pipi menggembung pura-pura marah.

"Kau tidak akan bisa, membohongiku Sakura! Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke?" Tanya pria bermarga Haruno itu pada adik perempuannya.

"Aku lapar, ayo kita makan!" Sasori tahu, Sakura tidak mau membahsanya. "Baiklah, ayo kita cari kedai ramen disekitar sini oke?" bujuk Sasori dan segera meminta Sakura naik ke dalam mobil.

"Shion?" Ucap Sasori setengah berteriak melihat gadis berambut blonde melangkah santai menuju mobil sedan merah marunnya. Sakura yang hendak masuk mobil pun terhenti.

***Sakura POV***

'A-a-apaa? Tadi Sauke, sekarang nii-chan. Siapa wanita ini sih?' bawah sadarku mulai menyelidiki wanita pirang ini dari atas ke bawah dan naik ke atas lagi, sampai pandanganku bertemu dengan wanita itu.

Nii-chan menghampiri wanita itu, menatap lama, dan memeluknya. Wanita bernama Shion itu memeluk balik Nii-chan ku

Cih, memeluk semua pria hah?

Menggelikan.

"Ini benar-benar membuatku muak" hendak berjalan masuk ke mobil Nii-chan, dan tiba-tiba tangan besar memegang tangan ku kuat saat aku hendak menarik knop mobil. Mencoba manrik tanganku tapi gagal. Aku tahu siapa pelakunya.

Sasuke, dia menarik tanganku dan dalam sekejap aku sudah berbalik menghadapnya. Wow! Matanya merah, aura yang menyeruak pun sangat mengeras dan aku bisa dengar gemeletuk giginya.

Dia akan mengamuk.

"Apa mau mu?" ucap ku dengan wajah –berusaha- datar dan mata yang menatap lurus onyx kelam dihadapanku. Onyx yang seakan-akan dapat menyedotku dan seluruh duniaku.

"Hn," astaga gumaman menyebalkan itu yang keluar. Aku memutar bolaku lelah. Baiklah, aku mencoba masuk ke dalam mobil dan, sial! Dia menahanku lagi.

"Apa mau mu!" dapat ku rasakan suaraku meninggi, dan wajahnya tetap datar tapi tatapan matanya bertolak belakang dengan wajahnya. Ada banyak emosi di dalamnya, aku bertahan dengan wajah sedatar, sejengkel, seburuk mungkin. Aku benar-benar super duper marah kali ini.

"Kita hentikan hubungan ini."

Whhooaah, sangat mudahnya kata-kata itu terucap.

"Baiklah! Kalau itu yang kau mau!" bentakku, menarik tanganku dengan kasar dan masuk ke dalam mobil, aku tak mau lagi melihatnya. Percayalah. Aku membencinya. Sangat membencinya!

Lalu Nii-chan masuk ke dalam mobil. Dia tidak melihat pertengkaranku dengan Sasuke –sepertinya, tapi Syukurlah.

"Kita pulang?" dan aku hanya sanggup menjawab lewat anggukan, karena air mataku telah sampai di pelupuk mataku dan siap terjun bebas jika aku berbicara.

Sasuke masih menatapku dalam diam, aku tak mau menatapnya. Ini sangat menyakitkan.

.

.

.

_Cinta dapat membuat mu terbang ke langit ke tujuh_

.

.

.

_Namun ada kalanya Cinta membuatmu jatuh terduduk dengan gelinang air mata._

.

.

.

Done for chapter one!

**Read and Review please? **

11:15


	2. Chapter 2

Apa mau mu!" dapat ku rasakan suaraku meninggi, dan wajahnya tetap datar tapi tatapan matanya bertolak belakang dengan wajahnya. Ada banyak emosi di dalamnya, aku bertahan dengan wajah sedatar, sejengkel, seburuk mungkin. Aku benar-benar super duper marah kali ini.

"Kita hentikan hubungan ini."

Whhooaah, sangat mudahnya kata-kata itu terucap.

"Baiklah! Kalau itu yang kau mau!" bentakku, menarik tanganku dengan kasar dan masuk ke dalam mobil, aku tak mau lagi melihatnya. Percayalah. Aku membencinya. Sangat membencinya!

Lalu Nii-chan masuk ke dalam mobil. Dia tidak melihat pertengkaranku dengan Sasuke –sepertinya, tapi Syukurlah.

"Kita pulang?" dan aku hanya sanggup menjawab lewat anggukan, karena air mataku telah sampai di pelupuk mataku dan siap terjun bebas jika aku berbicara.

Sasuke masih menatapku dalam diam, aku tak mau menatapnya. Ini sangat menyakitkan.

"**How Can I Move On?"**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku

Rated : T

Genre : Romance,Hurt/Comfort

Warning : Typo(s), Gaje, OOC, Cerita pasaran, Alur cepat dan sebagainya

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

***Normal POV***

"Saki, kau tidak apa-apa?" untuk kesekian kalinya, Sasori bertanya dan hanya anggukan tak' jelas yang ia dapat. "Hei, bicaralah. Jangan diemin aku seperti ini, Sakura," Sasori benar-benar telah putus asa kali ini.

"tak' usah memperdulikan aku, cepatlah mengemudi dan turunkan aku di apartemenku." Akhirnya Sakura buka mulut. Sasori yang mendapat respon tersebut hanya dapat diam dan mencoba memahami suasana hati adiknya yang sangat buruk kali ini.

.

.

.

"Arigatou nii-chan, sudah mengantarku," salam Sakura dengan sopan pada kakaknya yang masih duduk di kursi pengemudi.

"iya saki, aku akan menghubungi mu lagi kalau aku mampir ke Tokyo. Jaga dirimu Saki!" setelah mengucapkan salam yang singkat itu, Sasori pun pergi.

Sakura segera memasuki apartemennya yang terletak di pinggir jalan raya. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul empat sore lebih saat Sakura tiba. Apartemennya tidak terlalu kecil, ada tiga kamar tidur, dua kamar mandi, _mini bar,_ dan ruang bersantai. Seluruh ruangan tertata dengan rapih dan bersih. Warna-warna pastel dan putih gading pun mendominasi ruangan tersebut.

Sakura bergegas mandi dan menyiapkan makanan untuk dirinya sendiri. "Tempat ini akan sepi tanpa Ino.." gumamnya sendiri sambil menatap sekeliling dan menyiapkan makan malamnya.

"Hhhh… ini, sangat melelahkan. Harapan tinggi dengan mudahnya dihancurkan. Hubungan yang sangat sulit untuk ku dapatkan –dan pada akhirnya ku dapatkan hancur dalam sekejap mata" gumam Sakura dengan ekspresi yang hancur.

" Apa, salahku padanya? Apa aku berbuat hal yang tidak-tidak? A-apakah, dia lelah dengan sikapku? Apa dia memang ingin memutuskan ku? Hiks.. hiks.. mungkin dia terpaksa berpacaran denganku" ingatan yang tadi sore baru saja terjadi dengannya kembali diputar. Ingatan ini layaknya sebuah sebuah kaset rusak yang hanya terputar pada bagian yang sama secara berulang. Dan akhirnya Sakura tertidur dengan wajah yang sembab.

.

.

.

***SakuraPOV***

Sudah hampir seminggu bagiku menyandang status jomblo. Setelah kejadian 'itu'

Seminggu..

Tak' menyangka aku bisa melewati seminggu dengan cukup baik. Yaa, makan, belajar, menangis, tidur, pergi ke kampus dan semuanya terulang secara teratur selama seminggu ini. Aku mencoba untuk menjahui segala hal yang berbau 'Sasuke'

Berusaha untuk tidak melewati fakultas bisnis, menjahui atap kampus. Pokoknya aku mencoba untuk meminimalisir hal yang nantinya dapat mempertemukanku dengan Sasuke. Entahlah, tapi pasti sangat sulit kalau harus bertatapan dengannya untuk sekarang. Aku harus bisa menenangkan diriku sendiri dulu kalau mau menemuinya. Yaa itulah pemikiranku.

Sekarang aku berada di bagian belakang kampus yang sangat jarang dikunjungi oleh para mahasiswa. Ini adalah sebuah taman yang cukup luas, dengan banyak bunga sebagai pagarnya. Ini adalah tempat 'damai' favourite ku yang terbaru. Tidak akan ada yang berani menggangguku disini setidaknya.

Menyenangkan bisa duduk dibawah sebuah pohon oak yang berukuran besar dan rindang. Pohon yang terletak dibagian tengah taman ini sangat meneduhkan. Mendudukan diri dibawah pohon oak itu, memasang headset dan mendengarkan musik bertempo lambat. memejamkan mata dan cukup fokus pada irama musik itu. Itu sangat membantu ku untuk menenangkan pikiran ku yang 'kusut' selama seminggu aku terlalu keasikan sampai pada akhirnya jatuh tertidur, dan saat terbangun hari sudah menjelang sore.

**Srrreeeek...**

Seketika tubuhku waspada, kupelankan volume lagu dan secara perlahan membuka mata. Melihat kesamping, "Aaaa! Astaga!" yaampun sungguh ini sangat mengaggetkan ku. Ada seorang pemuda yang tak` ku kenal tengah tertidur didekatku. Aku tidak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas karena wajahnya tertekuk sampai dagu. Gaya tidur yang menyedihkan.

"hey... hey..." mencoba untuk membangunkannya, karena hri sudah hampir senja. Dia haya bergerak sedikit. "hey kau! Bangun, ini sudah sore kau mau tidur disini sampai besok hah?" mencoba untuk tetap membangunkannya dan merapikan barang-barang bawaanku

***Normal POV***

"Enggh..." suara lenguhan panjang terdengar, Sakura yang sedang merapikan barang-barangnya 'pun terhenti sejenak. "Akhirnya kau bangun juga, nyaris saja aku mau meninggalkan mu tertidur disini" Sakura bergumam santai pada pemuda yang berada disampingnya.

"Hai! Aku Sakura, senang bertemu denganmu!" Sakura mencoba untuk membuka percakapan dengan pemuda yang masih 'mengumpulkan nyawanya'

"Hhhooaammm.. hm, senang bertemu denganmu nona Haruno" jawab singkat pemuda itu dengan wajah yang datar. "Hey! Bagaimana kau tahu nama keluargaku?" Sakura bertanya balik.

"Aku tahu cukup banyak tentangmu Haruno Sakura, Ayahmu, ibumu, kakakmu, sahabatmu bahkan pacarmu" ucap pemuda disamping Sakura itu dengan santai.

"A-apa? Kau siapa hah!?" Sakura yang mendengar ucapan si pemuda itupun langsung berdiri dan melotot dengan mata emerald-nya pada pemuda tersebut. "Dasar penguntit sialan! Jauhi keluargaku! Ku peringatkan padamu! Atau aku akan melaporkan mu pada polisi!" Sakura berkata –mengancam dengan penuh dengan penekanan dalam setiap suku katanya, dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan pemuda tersebut.

"Hhmm.. sesuai perkiraan," pemuda berambut panjang itupun segera pergi dari taman belakang kampus.

.

.

.

"Heh! Tahu keluargaku? Sahabatku? Pacar? Stalker yang mengerikan, kenapa aku yang harus dikuntit. Kenapa gak orang lain yang lebih baik gitu?! I-ini... haah! Makin banyak orang gila diluar sana," Sakura masih tidak percaya akan hal yang baru dihadapinya. Wajar dia kaget kalau ada orang diluar sana yang sampai tahu menahu tentang ia dan keluarganya. Sakura `pun memutuskan untuk segera pulang menuju apartemennya.

"Tapi, muka stalker tadi itu sangat familiar denganku. Seperti pernah lihat disuatu tempat, halah, mana mungkin!" pikirnya sambil terus berjalan menuju halte bis.

.

.

.

"Dia sudah pulang?... baiklah, perhatikan terus." Sambungan telepon Sasuke `pun terputus

"Sasuke," pemuda berambut merah darah mendatangi Sasuke yang tengah berada di perpustakaan kampus.

"Gaara, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil berjalan mengahmpiri meja dan menarik kursi untuk mendudukn dirinya.

"Kau, melanggar janjimu." Ucap Gaara singkat sambil menatap serius pada Sasuke. "kau tahu," balas Sasuke singkat. "Sasuke. kau telah berjanji kau akan menjaganya, tak akan membuatnya menangis. Dan kau melanggar semuanya." Gaara mengigatkan. "Ada masalah apa sebenarnya? Ku kira kalian baik-baik saja akhir-akhir ini," Gaara meminta penjelasan.

"Gaara, aku tahu aku telah melanggar janjiku padamu. Tapi, ini bukan lagi urusan mu. Ada Matsuri yang akan bertunangan denganmu!" Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman dengan topik pembicaraan ini. "Aku tidak aka mencampuri urusanmu, tapi setidaknya buat aku mengerti," Gaara benar-benar ngotot kali ini.

Sasuke menjelaskan alasan hubungannya dengan Sakura berakhir pada Gaara. Pada akhir ceritanya, Sasuke hanya menangkap ekspresi yang tidak dapat diartikan oleh Gaara. "well, aku harap kau bisa menggurusnya Sasuke. Ingat, kita akan melaksanakan latihan untuk wisuda. Jangan sampai lupa, aku pergi dulu" Gaara berucap secara acuh tak acuh, namun tak ada ekspresi kemarahan diwajahnya, dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Sakura, dengarkan aku dulu" Sakura terus berjalan melewati koridor kampus yang masih sepi. "Dengar, aku tidak mengenalmu. Kau gila!" balas Sakura pada pemuda yang terus mengejarnya itu.

"okay, aku akan jelaskan. Kumohon dengarkan, hanya beberapa menit. Aku janji!" pemuda itu bersikeras dengan perkataannya. "Baiklah kita bicara. Tapi di taman belakang" ucap Sakura sambil berjalan duluan melewati pemuda itu.

"silahkan kau bicara" Sakura mempersilahkan. "Aku bukan stalker, sama sekali bukan. Aku tahu semua tentang mu itu bukan karena aku penguntit, itu karena adikku. Adikku banyak bercerita tentang mu dan keluargamu. Dia sangat terkesan dengan sifatmu dan semua tentang mu. Dia jug.." ucapan pemuda itu terputus "siapa adik mu?" Sakura mlah makin bingung sekarang.

"Adikku, teman SD mu dulu, Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata. Kau ingat?" jelas pemuda itu. "Hyuuga Hinata, maka kau Hyuuga Neji?" tanya Sakura memastikan. "Ya, dan aku kebetulan melihatmu selama seminggu ini di taman ini, dan teringat akan cerita adikku tentang teman SD nya yang meiliki rambut berwarna pink," Jelas Neji.

"O-oh, jadi begitu. Yaampun, maafkan kebodohanku, aku sudah memaki mu juga berlaku tidak sopan" Sakura memohon maaf sambil membungkuk sopan, dia terlihat sangat kikuk. "Sudahlah, salahku juga sebenarnya. Baiklah Haruno, terima kasih mau mendengarkan penjelasanku." Neji berucap sopan sambil membungkuk salam.

"Emm, Neji, bagaimana kalau nanti siang kita makan siang bersama. Aku harus menebus dosaku padamu, heh," Sakura menawarkan. "Kau yakin? Itu ide bagus. Nanti siang ku tunggu di taman ini, lalu kita pergi ke restaurant dekat sini, bagaimana?" Neji mencoba membuat kesepakatan. "yayaya! Aku setuju, baiklah, aku duluan Neji, jaa" Sakura mengiyakan dan segera berjalan menuju ke tempat dimana fakultas kedokteran berada.

.

.

.

"Wow, ini tempat yang keren. Aku `tak pernah tahu tentang tempat ini sebenarnya," Sakura sangat terkagum-kagum dengan tempat yang ia kunjungi bersama Neji. "Hey, berhentilah berkata seperti itu. Tempat ini sangat populer tahu, kau saja yang terlalu anti sosial. Apa pacarmu tidak pernah membawamu kesini?" Neji mendudukan dirinya berhadapan dengan Sakura.

"Aku tidak punya pacar. Aku pesan makanan yang ini, kau pesan yang mana?" Neji tahu Sakura mencoba untuk mengalihkan arah pembicaraannya. "Aku pesan yang kau pesan. Uchiha Sasuke bukan? Pacarmu?" Neji masih penasaran. "Well, mantan pacarku." Jawab Sakura acuh. "Dia memang begitu, sejak SMA banyak sekali yang bernasib sama denganmu," Neji kembali mengingat masa SMA-nya.

"Kau juga satu SMA dengannya?" Sakura terkejut. "Ya, dia juniorku di SMA dan juga di klub basket. Aku juga tahu dia dari Hinata." Sekilas Sakura menangkap ekspresi yang aneh dari Neji, namun ia `tak mau ambil pusing terhadap itu. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, makanan `pun tiba, dan mereka segera menyantapnya.

"Hinata benar tentang mu, kau memang baik dan sopan. Senang bisa mengenalmu, Sakura" ucap Neji seusainya mereka makan siang. "Hihihi, terima kasih Neji, senang juga mengenalmu. Walaupun ada kesalahan saat awal pertemuan kita," balas Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Kau memiliki senyuman yang manis sekali nona Haruno, bodoh sekali Sasuke." Neji bergumam sambil memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Kau terlalu memuji, Neji. Oh ya, Terima kasih atas makan siangnya," ucap Sakura sambil melepaskan _seatbelt _nya. "Sakura, apa bisa kalau aku menemuimu lagi? Kau adalah teman perempuan pertamaku di kampus," Neji bertanya dengan penuh harap. "Ya tentu saja, kenapa tidak. Aku juga sangat senang bisa berteman dengan mu Neji" Ucap Sakura penuh keyakinan.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Sakura." Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa Neji berterima kasih padanya. Tapi tetap saja ia membalasnya dengan senyuman. "Iya, aku harus ke kelas. Jaa!" salam Sakura singkat dan segera berlari menuju kelasnya.

Ssetelah makan siang itu, Neji dan Sakura makin akrab. Mereka sudah mau terbuka satu sama lain, sering bertemu dan saling bercerita satu sama lain.

_Cinta itu merupakan misteri_

_`tak satu orang `pun tahu_

_Tentang nasib Cintanya..._

_Dan, apa kalian percaya_

_Kalau cinta, bisa timbul dari sebuah kebiasaan?_

.

.

.

**To Be Continue...**

Hulllaaa readers! Semoga fic nya berkenan. Butuh saran kalian buat fic selanjutnya guys!

Yaudah, dibaca dan direview ya guys!

Terima kritik dan saran. But no Flame, please.

2:00


	3. Chapter 3

Hulllaaaa, readers nan nyunyu! /Apa dah Ran -,-

Sebelumnya, makasih banyak buat para reviewers yang udah nge-review fic saya ini. Seneng rasanya ada yang mau baca hiks.. hiks.. #terharu

Okay, tanpa perlu basa-basi, let's check it out...

**#Previous**

"Hinata benar tentang mu, kau memang baik dan sopan. Senang bisa mengenalmu, Sakura" ucap Neji seusainya mereka makan siang. "Hihihi, terima kasih Neji, senang juga mengenalmu. Walaupun ada kesalahan saat awal pertemuan kita," balas Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Kau memiliki senyuman yang manis sekali nona Haruno, bodoh sekali Sasuke." Neji bergumam sambil memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Kau terlalu memuji, Neji. Oh ya, Terima kasih atas makan siangnya," ucap Sakura sambil melepaskan seatbelt nya. "Sakura, apa bisa kalau aku menemuimu lagi? Kau adalah teman perempuan pertamaku di kampus," Neji bertanya dengan penuh harap. "Ya tentu saja, kenapa tidak. Aku juga sangat senang bisa berteman dengan mu Neji" Ucap Sakura penuh keyakinan.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Sakura." Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa Neji berterima kasih padanya. Tapi tetap saja ia membalasnya dengan senyuman. "Iya, aku harus ke kelas. Jaa!" salam Sakura singkat dan segera berlari menuju kelasnya.

Ssetelah makan siang itu, Neji dan Sakura makin akrab. Mereka sudah mau terbuka satu sama lain, sering bertemu dan saling bercerita satu sama lain.

**"How Can I Move On?"**

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing :** SasuSaku

**Rated :** T

** Genre :** Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

**Warning :** Typo(s), Gaje, OOC, Cerita pasaran, Alur cepat dan sebagainya

.

.

.

**Chapter 3**

***Sakura POV***

Huft, hari ini adalah hari terpanas di Konoha, matahari bersinar dengan sangat teriknya. Bahkan jalanan pun sangat sepi layaknya jalan menuju pemakaman. Tak ada satu orang pun yang menampakan diri di sepanjang jalan. Yaa, aku pun tak mau repot-repot keluar dari apartemen ku yang nyaman dan dingin ini.

Sekarang aku hanya berbaring di sofa malas ku sambil mendengarkan musik. Sofa malas yang empuk, ditemani minuman dingin, diruangan yang dingin pula, hah! Lengkaplah hari ku. Tapi sudah hampir satu jam aku hanya berbaring seperti ini, okey aku mulai bosan. Bangkit untuk mendudukan diriku, dan menyalakan TV –sepertinya ini ide yang bagus-

"_Uchiha Itachi, seorang jaksa muda kebangaan Konoha telah kembali dari Amerika. Ia dan tim nya baru saja membantu proses penangkapan pembunuh berantai di Amerika..." _

"O-oh, Itachi_-nii_ sudah kembali rupanya"

Yaa, Itachi, kakak dari Sasuke adalah seorang jaksa terkemuka di Konoha, banyak kejahatan yang kasusnya bisa ia pecahkan. Keluarga Uchiha memang selalu berkompeten dalam setiap profesi yang mereka emban termasuk Sasuke dan Itachi-nii. Sangat kagum terhadap didikan keras dari Fugaku-jiisan pada kedua puteranya.

"Huft! Andai ada Ino ada di sini, banyak hal yang ingin ku ceritakan padanya. Oh, cepatlah pulang pig!" aku bergumam pada diri sendiri.

Dan aktivitas melamun ku terganggu karena nada dering menyedihkan dari hp ku. Aku harus mengganti nada deringnya setelah ini.

"Halo" mengangkat telpon dengan amat malas.

"_Sakura," _suara Neji, memasuki gendang telingaku, seketika mataku terbuka lebar

"Hai Neji!" bisa ku rasakan moodku meningkat

"_Hai moody, aku akan menjemputmu sekitar 15 menit lagi, bersiaplah"_

"Jemput? Kita mau kemana?"

"Sudah bersiap saja tidak usah cerewet. Sampai bertemu!" seketika telepon terputus.

"He-hey! Aish, orang ini selalu semena-mena. Heeh.. Apalagi yang bisa ku lakukan" dengan enggan aku menuju ke kamar berganti pakaian yang pantas di cuaca yang sangat panas ini. Mengambil tas selempang, memasukan barang yang ku perlukan. Merapikan rambut, dan siap!

Yap! Benar saja, beberapa menit kemudian ada mobil sedan hitam berhenti di depan apartemenku. Aku segera keluar dari apartemen dan masuk ke dalam mobil Neji.

***Normal POV***

"Hai!" Neji menyapa "Hai! Hari ini benar-benar panas, sampai rasanya semua jalanan itu terbakar. Ngomong-ngomong kita mau kemana?" Sakura sepertinya sudah sangat tidak sabaran. Neji segera tancap gas melewati jalanan kota yang lengang.

"Hei, ayolah. Kau ini suka sekali merahasiakan sesuatu sih! Setidaknya beritahu aku kita mau kemana," Sakura merengek. "Sudah duduk diam saja, kau hanya perlu diam dan perhatikan Sakura," Neji berkata dengan santainya. "Yayaya, terserah kau saja," Sakura merotasikan matanya bosan.

"Ku dengar Itachi, baru kembali dari Amerika. Kau tahu tentang itu Sakura?" Neji mulai membuka percakapan. "Hmm, ya. Aku tahu. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba membahasnya?" Sakura menghadap Neji, menuntut jawaban.

"Oh, tidak apa. Hanya saja, penyambutan kedatangan dia itu seperti seorang super hero yang baru saja menyelamatkan bumi. Terlalu berlebihan menurutku" Neji berkata dengan ekspresi ketidaksukaan. Matanya mengernyit sangat tidak suka. "Kelihatannya, kau tidak terlalu suka pada Itachi ya," Sakura yang menangkap ekspresi tidak suka dari Neji segera berkomentar.

"Emm, tidak juga. Aku hanya menilai saja. Nah! Kita sudah sampai." Dan mobil sedan pun terparkir rapih di depan sebuah cafe es krim di Konoha. "Es krim!? Ide brilian, tuan Hyuuga," Sakura berkata dengan penuh kesenangan. Mereka berdua pun segera turun dari mobil dan memasuki cafe es krim tersebut.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih untuk es krim nya Neji! Hati-hati dijalan ya," Sakura segera turun dari mobil sedan hitam milik Neji. "Yaa, sama-sama Sakura. Lusa ku jemput kau lagi!" dan mobil sedan hitam itu pun langsung menghilang di tikungan.

Sakura memasuki apartemennya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia, ada banyak barang dan kantong plastik berteban di ruang tamu. "Sakuraa!" suara cempreng yang sangat ia rindukan menginterupsi Sakura. "Astaga, pig!" kedua sahabat yang sudah hampir 3 minggu tidak bertemu itu, segera berpelukan dengan erat. "Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau akan pulang hari ini?" Sakura bertanya di sela-sela adegan berpelukan mereka.

"Hahaha, aku sengaja melakukannya. Tadi itu Sasuke?" Ino melepaskan pelukan mereka dan segera mewawancarai Sakura.

"O-oh, bukan. Tadi itu Neji, kakaknya Hinata. Kau masih ingat Hinata kan?" Sakura berkata dengan penuh senyuman, ia seperti lupa dengan Sasuke saat berbicara tentang Neji.

"Dimana Sasuke? Dia seharusnya sudah selesai mengerjakan skripsi bukan?" kali ini Ino benar-benar penasaran.

"Err, kami putus," Sakura bergumam dengan suara yang kecil nyaris terdengar seperti sebuah cicitan. "Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Ino bertanya dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

Akhirnya Sakura menceritakan semua yang trjadi pada dirinya. Mulai dari putusnya hubungan Sasuke dengannya sampai pada kedekatannya dengan Neji sekarang ini pada Ino.

"Aku mengerti Sakura, yasudah sekarang kau harus mencoba semua barang yang sudah kubelikan untukmu oke?" Ino mengerti Sakura juga tak mau membahas ini lebih lanjut.

.

.

.

***Ino POV***

"Ino, kalau Neji sudah sampai, beritahu aku ya! Aku mau menyiapkan sarapan sebentar," Sakura menginterupsi ku –lagi- yang tengah merapikan kamar. "Iya forehead! Berapa kali lagi kau akan mengulangi itu sih?" aku pun balas berteriak pada Sakura.

Entah perasaanku saja atau gimana, Sakura tampak sangat nyaman dengan Neji. Sakura tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya terhadap seorang pria, bahkan pada Sasuke sekalipun. Kenapa Sakura bisa dengan mudah akrab dengan Neji, padahal –menurut ceritanya- Sakura baru bertemu sekitar 2 minggu lalu. Sakura bahkan mau saja, menemani Neji hanya untuk berlatih wisuda. Astaga! Setan apa yang merasukinya?

Sebuah mobil sedan yang kemarin ku lihat, berhenti di depan apartemen. Tak lama bel apartemen berbunyi, ini dia. "Hai!" aku membuka pintu dan menyapa orang yang bernama Neji itu. "Ooh, hai! Em, apa ada Sakura?" well, dia terlihat cukup baik. Tapi tidak untukku. "Sakura sedang bersiap, masuk saja dulu." Aku hanya mencoba menjadi tuan rumah yang baik, okay?

Tapi, sungguh aku kurang menyukai orang ini. Entahlah kenapa, yang pasti aku tidak suka.

"Neji! Kau sudah datang, oh ya. Em, Neji, ini Ino sahabatku. Dan Ino, ini Neji, teman kampus ku" Sakura memperkenalkan kami, yaa berjabat tangan dan saling tersenyum –terpaksa-

"Baiklah, pig, aku pergi dulu okey? Bye!" Sakura pergi dengan senyum merekah bersama Neji disampingnya. Aku hanya dapat tersenyum –lagi-

.

.

.

***Sakura POV***

Aku dan Neji, kini berada di aula kampus. Latihannya akan segera dimulai. Aku mendudukan diri agak jauh dari Neji. Sesekali melihat Neji yang tengah mendengar pengarahan dari dosen pembimbing. Saat latihan akan dimulai, tiba-tiba ruangan jadi riuh. Para gadis yang duduk disamping ku pun langsung menjadi ribut sendiri.

"Wah, dia kan yang mendapat nilai terbaik itu kan?" "Iya iya! Astaga, dia ada disini" mereka berceloteh ria.

Aku mencoba mencari tahu biang keladi keributan ini. Memanjangkan tubuhku, dan...

Gagal jantung.

Aku, merasakan jantungku berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat. Entah kenapa, dia juga menatapku. Uchiha Sasuke menatapku dari kejauhan. Seketika, aku seperti hilang keseimbangan dan langsung menempelkan pantatku dibangku lagi. Sial! Bagaimana bisa aku lupa kalau dia juga akan wisuda. Ya Tuhan, aku belum siap melihatnya.

Dan lebih sialnya lagi, ia terlihat lebih tampan. Hampir 3 minggu tidak bertemu dengannya, dan dia jauh lebih tampan sekarang. Padahal ia hanya kaus hitam dan celana jeans, astaga aku bisa merasakan mukaku memanas, akh! Kenapa dia bisa punya efek yang menyebalkan seperti ini padaku.

Fokus Sakura, fokus. Kau kesini untuk menemani Neji!

Beberapa menit setelahnya, aku merasa sangat bosan dan segera keluar dari aula. Menghirup udara luar, berjalan disepanjang koridor kampus yang sepi.

Double heart attack.

Astaga! Untuk kedua kalinya, aku merasakan jantungku berhenti berdetak beberapa saat. Uchiha Sasuke berada didepanku, menatapku dengan mata setajam elangnya. Ingin rasanya aku segera berlari, tapi kakiku seperti jelly. Aku tidak bisa bergerak, terkunci oleh pandangannya.

"Sakura, kau datang?" dia memulai pembicaraan, suara yang sangat ku rindu.

"Emm, ya. Aku datang untuk menemani Neji," aku berucap jujur, tapi ekspresinya langsung berubah. Air mukanya mengeras. Ada apa dengannya?

"Sakura, jauhi Neji. Dia buk.."

"Sasuke, kau tidak berhak mengaturku. Dan juga, bisakah kita lupakan semua ini?" aku memotong ucapannya.

"Semua ini?" ia tidak mengerti ucapanku.

"Lupakan tentang kita, lupakan kita pernah bersama. Lupakan tentang aku. Jangan pedulikan aku lagi. Jalani kehidupanmu, dan move on," apa ini yang ku mau? Tapi ini benar-benar mengalir begitu saja. Tanpa menunggu responnya, aku langsung pergi meninggalkannya. Berjalan membelakanginya, dan menangis. Ya Tuhan ini sangat berat.

.

.

.

***Normal POV* **

Waktu wisuda Tokyo Universiti tiba, semua mahasiswa yang akan di wisuda pun berkumpul di aula yang mulai dipenuhi para wali dan orang tua.

"Neji, kenapa orang tua mu tidak bisa datang memangnya?" Sakura datang untuk menemani Neji, ia tampil dengan sangat menawan dengan gaun tanpa lengan berwarna putih gading yang panjangnnya mencapai lutut. Menampakan kaki jenjangnya, rambut panjangnya ia urai begitu saja.

"Mereka tidak bisa kesini, karena ada urusan mendadak yang harus ditangani" Neji menjawab. Neji pun sudah siap dengan toganya.

Acara wisuda itu dimulai pada pukul 3 sore, dan berakhir pada pukul 6 sore. Para tamu undangan pun menyebar, beberapa menuju aula lain untuk menyantap hidangan yang disediakan. Yang lainnya segera pulang dan sebagainya.

"Sakura, aku akan mengambilkan mu minuman, anggur?" Neji menawarkan pada Sakura.

"Yaa, terima kasih. Aku akan tunggu disisni," Neji pun segera menghilang dibalik kerumunan, meninggalkan Sakura.

"Itachi_-nii_!" Sakura segera bangkit berdiri saat indra penglihatannya melihat Itachi –kakak Sasuke-

"Ohh, Saki, kau datang rupanya," Itachi menghampiri Sakura dan memeluknya singkat "Kau tampak sangat cantik, Saki," Itachi memuji.

"Hihi, terima kasih" Sakura merona. "Saki, kau melihat Sasuke?" Itachi bertanya sambil celingak-celinguk.

"Aku tidak melihatnya Nii-chan" Sakura menjawab. "Haduh, bocah itu! Kaa_-san_ dan tou_-san_ mencarinya. Sakura kau ke sini untuk siapa?" Itachi baru menyadari –sepertinya-

"Ahh, aku menemani temanku, Neji" Sakura menjelaskan

"Dan orangnya berada di?" Itachi bertanya lagi. "Dia sedang ambil minuman untukku," Sakura menjawab dengan singkat.

"Oh begitu, yasudah semoga harimu menyenangkan Saki! Aku cari Sasuke dulu," Itachi pun pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Selang beberapa saat Itachi pergi, Neji datang dengan peluh yang mengalir di pelipisnya sambil membawa dua gelas anggur putih di tangannya.

"Hufft! Ramai sekali disana Sakura, ini minumanmu," Neji memberi anggur pada Sakura, yang langsung Sakura minum. "Sakura, lebih baik kita pulang sebelum makin malam. Bagaimana?" Neji menawarkan –menuntut-

"Emm, yaya! Lebih baik kita pulang" Sakura pun langsung ditarik pergi oleh Neji. Mereka menuju parkiran, mencari sedan hitam yang terparkir. Setelah menemukannya, Neji membukakan pintu untuk Sakura.

"Neji, kau punya air? Perut ku mual dan kepalaku agak pusing," di tengah-tengah kesadarannya, Sakura menerima air dari Neji dan langsung meneguknya. "Terima kasih Neji," "Sama-sama Saki," setelah Neji berucap, Sakura terlelap tidur.

"Mimpi indah Saki,"

Mobil sedan hitam pun menderu memecah keheningan jalanan Konoha

.

.

.

"Sakura, bangun! Kita mau jalan-jalan kan? Kau sudah janji loh," Ino baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya dengan rambut blonde yang berantakan. Memasuki dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan. "Makanan sudah siap, Sakura. Ayolah bangun, sejak kapan kau jadi pemalas begini sih!?" Ino sudah kesal karena Sakura tidak kunjung keluar dari kamarnya.

Akhirnya Ino langsung masuk ke kamar Sakura. Dengan geram memukul gundukan yang tertutupi selimut dengan bantal sofa. "Heh, ayo bangun! Kau pulang jam berapa sih?"

_**buk buk buk**_

"Haruno Sakura!" Ino berteriak frustasi sambil menyingkap selimut. Betapa terkejutnya Ino saat selimut tersingkap, itu hanya bantal guling. Ekspresi Ino jadi sangat panik. "Sakura? Sakura! Sakura!" Ino memanggil sambil mengecek di seluruh ruangan, tapi Sakura tidak dapat ditemukannya. Ino mencoba menelpon Sakura tapi tidak tersambung sama sekali.

Tapi anehnya, gaun yang Sakura pakai kemarin malam ada dikamarnya. "Astaga, kemana dia?" Ino yang sudah frustasi akhirnya memutuskan untuk menelpon Sasuke.

"Sa-sa-sasuke!?" Ino menelpon dengan suara yang bergetar

"_Hn?" _

"Sakura, Sakura. Kau lihat Sakura? Kau tahu dimana Sakura?" Ino bertanya –menuntut jawaban-

"_Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak tahu dimana Sakura. Ino, ada apa ini?"_ Kali ini Sasuke jadi ikutan panik.

"Ya Tuhan, kemana dia! Ku pikir dia sudah pulang semalam, dari acara wisuda Neji. Tapi pagi ini aku hanya menemukan gaun yang ia pakai semalam, tapi dia tidak ada dimana-mana. Aku sudah menelponnya dan tidak tersambung sama sekali Sasuke. Ak-aku, benar-benar khawatir sekarang" Ino bercerita dengan suara yang terisak menahan tangis "Dia tidak pernah pergi tanpa bilang padaku, kau tahu sendiri kan Sasuke?" Ino melanjutkan

"_Tunggu disana, aku akan menjemputmu Ino,"_ sambungan telepon pun terputus.

_Sangat menyakitkan untuk_

_Melepaskan_

_Tapi terkadang,_

_Lebih menyakitkan lagi untuk_

_Mempertahankan_

**To Be Continue**

Okay readers, itu chapter 3 nya. Ran harap bisa memuaskan para readers sekalian.

**RnR **yaaw!


	4. Chapter 4

**#Previous**

Tapi anehnya, gaun yang Sakura pakai kemarin malam ada dikamarnya. "Astaga, kemana dia?" Ino yang sudah frustasi akhirnya memutuskan untuk menelpon Sasuke.

"Sa-sa-sasuke!?" Ino menelpon dengan suara yang bergetar

"_Hn?" _

"Sakura, Sakura. Kau lihat Sakura? Kau tahu dimana Sakura?" Ino bertanya –menuntut jawaban-

"_Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak tahu dimana Sakura. Ino, ada apa ini?"_ Kali ini Sasuke jadi ikutan panik.

"Ya Tuhan, kemana dia! Ku pikir dia sudah pulang semalam, dari acara wisuda Neji. Tapi pagi ini aku hanya menemukan gaun yang ia pakai semalam, tapi dia tidak ada dimana-mana. Aku sudah menelponnya dan tidak tersambung sama sekali Sasuke. Ak-aku, benar-benar khawatir sekarang" Ino bercerita dengan suara yang terisak menahan tangis "Dia tidak pernah pergi tanpa bilang padaku, kau tahu sendiri kan Sasuke?" Ino melanjutkan

"_Tunggu disana, aku akan menjemputmu Ino,"_ sambungan telepon pun terputus.

**"How Can I Move On?"**

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

** Pairing :** SasuSaku

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

**Warning :** Typo(s), Gaje, OOC, Cerita pasaran, Alur cepat dan sebagainya

.

.

.

**Chapter 4**

***Flashback***

"Sasuke!" pemuda berambut panjang yang perawakannya lebih tua dari pemuda yang ia panggil, menghampiri pemuda yang merupakan adiknya.

"Kenapa kau masih disini? Ku pikir kau akan segera pergi," sang adik bertanya.

"Sebelum ke Amerika, aku punya beberapa berita untuk mu. Berita kurang menyenangkan tepatnya," air muka sang kakak berubah menjadi serius, adiknya yang melihat itu segera mengerti ini adalah pembicaraan yang sangat penting.

"Katakan, Itachi" sang adik menuntut penjelasan sekarang.

"Keluarga Hyuuga di Inggris, bilang 'dia' kabur dari panti rehabilitasi kejiawaan beberapa bulan lalu, dan tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang," jelas Itachi

"'Dia' kabur? Tapi, bagaimana bisa?" Sasuke tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Aku sendiri pun belum tahu, tapi beberapa tim ku tengah mengecek ke panti rehabilitasi itu, Sasuke. Yang pasti, dia sudah terdeteksi keberadaannya," sekali lagi Itachi menjelaskan, wajahnya terlihat sangat serius dan ada kilatan kekesalan didalamnya.

"Dimana 'dia'?"

"'Dia' ada di Jepang, daerah Tokyo, dan berkuliah di Tokyo Universiti," jawaban Itachi berhasil membuat Sasuke terbelalak. "Apa? Bagaimana bisa seorang tidak waras berkuliah?" Sasuke benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Lupakan itu Sasuke, masalah yang lebih pentingnya, dia tengah mengumpulkan informasi tentang Sakura. Aku juga tidak tahu apa maunya dia. Sejak menemukan dia di Jepang, tim ku terus mengikuti dia, dia sering sekali menguntit Sakura pulang. Pergi kemanapun Sakura pergi," Itachi bisa melihat rahang Sasuke mengeras.

"Sialan! Beraninya dia, aku harus memperingati Sakura," Sasuke yang hendak pergi ditahan oleh Itachi. "Tidak! Kau akan menghancurkan semuanya kalau kau melakukan itu Sasuke,"

"Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan!? Dia bisa saja menyakiti Sakura, Itachi!" Sasuke sangat tidak tenang sekarang, mukanya memerah menahan amarah.

"Dengar, kau harus melakukan ini. Lakukan ini, dan aku akan menjelaskan alasan kau harus melakukannya sepulangnya dari Amerika. Putuskan Sakura." Itachi memerintah dengan penuh penegasan. Sasuke terteggun.

"Kau gila! Kalau aku melakukan itu, siapa yang akan melindungi Sakura, bodoh!?" amarah Sasuke memuncak.

"Lakukan saja apa yang ku perintahkan Sasuke, aku tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan ini padamu. Lakukan Sasuke, dan percaya padaku!" Itachi memaksa.

"AARGH! Aku akan meninjumu sampai kau mati Itachi kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu terhadap Sakura. Aku bersungguh-sungguh!" Sasuke mengancam kakaknya sendiri. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang yang sangat disayangi adik ku terluka. Aku pergi!" Itachi berucap dan langsung menarik koper nya keluar rumah, memasuki jemputannya dan meninggalkan rumahnya.

Sasuke akhirnya segera berganti baju dan segera mengendarai mobilnya keluar rumah menuju Tokyo Universiti.

***Sasuke POV***

"Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu Itachi,"

Aku segera turun dari mobil setelah memarkirkannya. Berjalan dengan terburu-buru, mengeluarkan iPhone ku menekan nomor 1 yang langsung tersambung pada Sakura.

_"Apa!?"_ suara ketus yang cempreng memasuki indra pendengaranku, aku tahu dia sedang marah sekarang.

"Hn?" aku hanya bergumam sedikit, bingung dengan nada suaranya yang ketus. Dia marah kenapa?

_"Sasuke? Akhirnya kau menelpon juga"_ dan suara cempreng nan ketus berganti dengan suara yang ceria. Astaga, apa aku bisa melakukan ini padanya.

"Perpustakaan sekarang! Oke?" Aku memerintahnya, dan ku jamin dia pasti merotasikan matanya dengan sifatku yang suka sekali memerintah ini.

_"Yayaya bos!"_ dia sangat bahagia hanya dengan bertemu denganku. Kami-sama, bantu aku.

Aku segera pergi ke perpustakaan, mendudukan diri di tempat yang biasa aku dan Sakura pakai saat membaca. Menunggunya, dan tiba-tiba Shion datang menggangguku. Bermanja-manja di tanganku. Astaga, Sakura akan marah saat ia melihat ini. (chapter 1)

Dan benar saja Sakura tiba dengan ekspresi penuh kekecewaan padaku. Shion mengusir Sakura dan bermanja-manja lagi dengan ku. Aku mencoba mengusirnya, tapi tetap saja dia menempel padaku. Pada akhirnya amarahku memuncak dan meneriaki Shion yang juga meneriaki ku balik.

"A-apa? Apa salahku hah?" Shion segera berdiri dan suara Shion tak kala nyaring dengan ku sampai bergema di Perpustakaan

"Kau mau tahu? Karena kau! gadis tadi, pacarku. Marah padaku dan sekarang pergi!" Amarah ku sangat amat besar. Shion akhirnya pergi. Aku mengacak rambut frustasi. "Sialan!" menendang tembok disampingku.

Aku berlari keluar kampus mencari Sakura, saat hampir putus asa aku melihatnya hampir naik ke mobil. Mobil Sasori, kakaknya. Aku tidak melihat keberadaan Sasori, dan langsung menghampiri Sakura yang nyaris naik. Dia menarik tangannya, tapi aku menahannya. Menarik tangan mungil itu dan sekejap... dia baru saja menangis. Aku membuatnya menangis. Sial.

"Apa mau mu?" dia berkata dengan suara yang dingin. Aku marah, sangat marah pada Itachi, pada Shion, pada diriku sendiri. "Hn" dan gumaman sialan itulah yang keluar. Matanya berotasi bosan padaku, mencoba menarik tangannya lagi tapi masih ku tahan.

"Apa mau mu!" suaranya meninggi, amarah memuncak di matanya. Aku harus melakukan ini, sekarang.

"Kita hentikan hubungan ini" aku membenci diriku, sangat membenci diriku.

Maafkan aku Sakura. Aku tidak bisa bilang padamu.

"Baiklah! Kalau itu yang kau mau!" dia membentakku, menarik tangannya dengan kasar dan masuk kedalam mobil. Menatapku dengan segala kebencian.

Setelah kejadian itu, selama 3 minggu aku tidak melihatnya lagi.

Lalu pada latihan wisuda beberapa hari yang lalu, aku melihatnya. Dari kejauhan aku bisa melihat dia terkejut, sama terkejutnya dengan ku. Sangat senang akhirnya bisa melihatnya. Saat dia mau keluar dari aula, aku segera berlari keluar juga, mau tahu apa yang dia lakukan disana.

Sekali lagi dia terkejut melihatku, "Sakura, kau datang?" membuka percakapan.

"Emm, ya. Aku datang untuk menemani Neji," benar dugaanku, Apa mau setan itu.

"Sakura, jauhi Neji. Dia buk.."

"Sasuke, kau tidak berhak mengaturku. Dan juga, bisakah kita lupakan semua ini?" dia memotong ucapanku.

"Semua ini?" apa maksudnya ini.

"Lupakan tentang kita, lupakan kita pernah bersama. Lupakan tentang aku. Jangan pedulikan aku lagi. Jalani kehidupanmu, dan move on," dia berkata dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan ku. Dia berhasil menghancurkan hatiku.

Keesokan hari setelah wisuda, aku tengah bersantai lalu telepon masuk. Dari Ino, suara Ino seperti orang yang menahan tangis. Sakura, tidak kembali, dan aku tahu ini ulah Neji.

"Lalu beberapa hari yang lalu, Itachi pulang dan memberitahu ku alasannya. Neji, dia pernah nyaris membunuhku saat SMP dulu dan pada akhirnya aku dan keluarga pindah rumah. Tapi aku dan Neji dipertemukan lagi di SMA, dan dia juga hampir membunuhku dengan memasukan racun ke makananku. Akhirnya ia di masukan panti rehabilitasi lagi karena itu." Sasuke menceritakan pada Ino yang duduk menganga mendengarnya. "Dia tidak waras," Ino berucap.

"Dan Itachi tidak mau dia melukai ku lagi, jadi dia menyuruhku putus dengan Sakura. Itachi tahu kalau Neji mengincarku lewat Sakura, jadi Itachi melakukan pencegahan itu." Sasuke menyelesaikan penjelasan panjangnya saat tiba di rumahnya.

***Normal POV* **

"lalu bagaimana kalau Sakura, di.. " Ino membayangkan hal yang mungkin diterima oleh sahabat kesayangannya.

"Tidak akan ku biarkan itu, Ino. Aku, akan membunuh Neji kalau dia berani melakukan itu," Sasuke berucap sambil memasuki rumahnya yang luas.

Mereka menuju ruang tamu dimana Itachi dan beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam tengah berkumpul. Banyak alat-alat elektronik tidak jelas terpasang. Ada alat yang seperti radar terus berbunyi _**bip bip bip **_di ruang tamu itu.

"Bajingan sialan! Dia tahu kalau aku memasang alat pelacak pada gaun Sakura." Itachi memaki monitor di hadapannya.

"Itachi-_nii_, apa maksudnya alat pelacak di gaun Sakura?" Ino mendekati Itachi yang terduduk.

"Huufft!. Saat pesta wisuda di aula aku sengaja menemui Sakura, aku memeluknya singkat sambil menempelkan alat pelacak ukuran mikro pada gaunnya. Dan aku yakin, Neji mengetahui itu makanya dia mengirim kembali gaun itu ke apartemen kalian. Hah, sialan! " Itachi mengeluarkan semua sumpah serapahnya.

"Tanpa alat pelacak itu, Sakura akan sulit terlacak. Tetap cari!" Itachi memerintah para anak buahnya.

Semua orang di ruang tamu itu berusaha keras mencari keberadaan gadis _bubblegum_ yang diculik semalam itu.

.

.

.

***Sakura POV***

Akh! Kepalaku berputar. Mencoba membuka mata, tapi semuanya gelap. "Aww!" tanganku diikat, kaki ku juga. Apa yang terjadi? Dimana aku sekarang? Aku berada dibangku dan terikat.

"Kau sudah bangun Saki," suara yang sangat ku kenal bergema di ruangan yang gelap ini.

"Neji!?" aku memanggil dengan suara yang sangat serak

"Yaya, aku Neji. Bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini?"

"Neji, ada apa ini? A-aku terikat," aku mencoba untuk berbicara dengannya.

"Tentu saja kau terikat Sakura," perlahan ada sebuah siluet hitam menampakaan dirinya, "Maaf membuatmu seperti ini Sakura, tapi pacar sialan mu itu harus merasakan ini. Merasakan apa yang ku rasakan," Neji berucap hal yang tidak ku mengerti. Dan seketika, lampu berwarna kuning remang menyala di atas ku.

Aku bisa melihat Neji sekarang, berpakaian serba hitam dengan tudung menutupi kepalanya. Ia berjalan ke arahku. "A-ak-aku, tidak mengerti,"

_**Plak **_

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat tepat di pipiku, "Banyak omong kau! Tutup mulutmu!" ia menyumpal mulutku dengan kain. Ya Tuhan ada apa ini?

"Kau tahu Sakura? Kenapa Hinata bisa meninggal? Dia bukan meninggal karena kanker, tapi karena Sasuke" Neji berjalan mengitariku, aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalaku,

'tidak, bukan karena Sasuke, Hinata meninggal karena sakit kanker' aku hanya bisa berteriak dalam hati.

"Apa kau menggeleng hah!" dia menarik rambutku ke belakang, kepalaku dipaksa mendongak. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa Sakura!" rambutku di lepas dan ia mulai berjalan mengitariku lagi. Ekspresi Neji sangat mengerikan. Air mata mengalir di pipiku, tangan dan kaki ku terasa sangat nyeri saat bergesekan dengan tali yang mengikatku.

"Hinata, dia adik kesayanganku. Tapi dia sangat bodoh! Kenapa dia tidak mau mendengarkanku, kalau Uchiha itu jahat! Aku sudah memberitahunya untuk menjauhi Uchiha, Sakura. Tapi Hinata tidak mau mendengarku." Ekspresi Neji langsung berubah menjadi sedih, yaampun, dia benar-benar terkena gangguan kejiwaan akut.

"Sakura, aku pernah hampir membunuh Sasuke sialan itu waktu SMP, tapi dia malah pergi" Neji menjeda ceritanya, maksudnya 'pergi' mungkin saat Sasuke pindah rumah, oh jadi itu karena Neji.

"Lalu aku bertemu lagi saat SMA, aku memasukan arsenik kedalam makanannya, tapi sayangnya ketahuan oleh gadis pirang manja bernama Shion itu!" arsenik? Dia sungguh sudah gila. Dan Shion? Ahh, ya!

"Dan aku dimasukan kedalam rumah aneh dengan banyak orang gila, apa mereka pikir aku gila hah!? Aku tidak gila kan Sakura?" Neji berceloteh sendiri, aku tak mau ambil resiko, mengiyakan saja.

"Hinata saat itu sedang bersama Sasuke dan dia mati, Sakura. Hinata mati karena Sasuke. Maka aku akan menyiksa Sasuke, melalui mu. Aku bisa masuk dan memalsukan data diriku di kampus, berkuliah disana. Senang karena langkah ku untuk membunuh Sasuke sudah dekat. Tapi, dia memutuskanmu. Sepertinya dia tahu rencanaku, Sakura." Jeda sejenak

"Mungkin dia pikir dengan memutuskan mu, aku akan menyerah. Tapi mungkin dia lupa, kalau aku tahu seberapa besarnya rasa sayang Sasuke untukmu. Jadi aku tidak boleh mundur, aku mendekatimu dan berhasil. Kau sangat polos dan mau saja berteman denganku. Itu adalah keuntunganku," akhirnya ia berhenti mengitariku menatapku.

"Sakura, kalau aku boleh jujur, kau sangat cantik. Aku tidak bisa bohong kalau aku menyukaimu. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu, karena aku ingin melihat seberapa menderitannya Sasuke. Karena Sasuke sangat menyayangimu, sangat melindungimu. Dan aku ingin dia merasakan bagaimana orang yang paling ia sayangi... mati.

Oksigen disekitarku seperti hilang begitu saja. Ya Tuhan, Neji mau membunuhku.

"KONAN!" Neji berteriak dan seorang perempuan, aku tidak bisa melihat mukanya, tertutup topeng. "Konan, masukan tamu kita ke dalam kamar, dia harus beristirahat," setelah memberi perintah, Neji langsung pergi.

"Maaf, aku hanya menjalankan perintah," Konan berkata padaku dengan penuh rasa bersalah, ia menarik keluar kain yang menyumpal mulutku. "Haah.. haah.. terima kasih," lalu ia melepas semua ikatanku dan menggotongku ke sebuah kamar yang sangat terpencil, dan hanya ada cahaya remang dari jendela yang terletak tinggi. Kamar ini sangat berdebu dan banyak sarang laba-laba.

"Sa-sakura, aku ingin mengeluarkan mu dari sini, sungguh! Tapi apa yang bisa ku lakukan?" ia berbisik padaku, aku tahu dia memang baik. "Haah.. Konan, bisakah kau meninggalkan.." belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapanku, Neji datang dan memberikanku makanan. "Konan pergilah, aku akan memberi Sakura makan," Neji berucap, dan Konan pergi meninggalkan ruangan ku.

.

.

.

"Arggh! Inilah apa yang ku takutkan Itachi! Kau tidak mau mendengarkanku, dan beginilah jadinya. Sakura berada di tangan orang yang memiliki gangguan jiwa, bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya, Itachi! Jawab aku!" Sasuke berteriak frustasi pada Itachi, mereka berdua berada di taman belakang mansion Uchiha.

_**Bugh **_

"Sadar Sasuke, sekarang kita harus tenang. Bagaimana kita bisa menemukan Sakura kalau kau terus saja berteriak begini!? Tenangkan pikiranmu, dan cari jalan keluar Sasuke!" Itachi meninju Sasuke untuk menyadarkannya.

_**Bugh**_

"TENANG KATA MU!? Bagaimana bisa aku tenang kalau Sakura ada di tangan seorang psikopat yang keberadaannya pun tidak di ketahui? Bagaimana bisa!? Ini semua salah mu Itachi" Sasuke mengamuk. "HAH! Tidak berguna!" Sasuke menjambak rambutnya, sudah hampir 24 jam dan keberadaan Sakura masih belum diketahui.

"Itachi!" seorang anak buah Itachi berlari memasuki taman

"Ada apa?"

"Kami menemukan seorang wanita di tepi jalan tol perbatasan daerah Suna dan Konoha. Dia sekarat, dan terus menyebut nama Sakura." anak buah Itachi menjelaskan. Sasuke ikut mendengarkan.

"Dan sekarang dia berada di?"

"Dia berada di rumah sakit Konoha, Tsunade tengah menanganinya sekarang. Menurut orang yang menemukannya, gadis itu berlari dari dalam hutan, dengan luka tusukan di punggung. Tampaknnya, gadis itu melarikan diri," anak buah Itachi menyelesaikan penjelasannya dan segera pergi.

Sasuke dan Itachi pun segera pergi menuju rumah sakit Konoha.

.

.

.

"Wanita itu sudah diselamatkan. Dia hanya kehilangan banyak darah dan itu sudah kami atasi. Kalian tinggal tunggu dia siuman. Mungkin besok atau lusa, sekarang lebih baik kalian pulang dan istirahat. Kalian berdua!" Tsunade yang merupakan sahabat keluarga Uchiha, sudah sangat dikenal Sasuke dan Itachi. Kedua pemuda yang sama-sama memiliki lebam pada pipinya itu segera pulang.

Keesokan harinya, duo Uchiha mendapat kabar bahwa wanita yang mereka temukan sekarat itu sudah siuman. Segeralah mereka pergi ke rumah sakit Konoha.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit Konoha, mereka segera menuju lantai empat dan emasuki ruang rawat inap VVIP yang dijaga ketat. Mereka mendatangi seorang gadis yang terbaring lemah diatas tempat tidur, dengan perban yang melilit dari pundak kanan sampai ke punggung.

"Kau sudah merasa baikan, emm?"

"Ko-konan, nama-ku Konan. Te-terima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkanku." Konan hendak bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Sudah, kau berbaring saja. Aku hanya ingin kau bercerita, Konan" Itachi segera mendudukan dirinya disamping Konan.

"Bercerita?" Konan bertanya dengan wajah yang pucat pasih.

"Kau menyebut nama Sakura terus saat kau ditemukan," Jelas Sasuke. "Kau kenal Sakura?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Ah ya, aku Uchiha Itachi jaksa wilayah Konoha, dan ini Uchiha Sasuke adik ku. Sakura itu adalah pacarnya" Itachi memperkenalkan dirinya dan Sasuke.

"Ohh, kalian yang bernama Uchiha. Baiklah, kalau begitu aku harus menceritakan hal ini pada kalian secara cepat. Karena semakin lama kita mengulur waktu, Sakura akan segera dibawa pergi Neji entah kemana." Konan yang wajahnya lebam berkata dengan hati-hati.

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui, Neji mengalami gangguan kejiwaan. Dia membawa Sakura yang tidak sadarkan diri ke apartemen Neji. Lalu ia menyuruhku untuk mengembalikan gaun milik Sakura ke apartemen Sakura. Setelah itu aku tiba lagi dirumah, ternyata Sakura sudah dipindahkan ke sebuah rumah persinggahan tua di daerah perbatasan Konoha dan Suna. Aku ketahuan saat akan menyelamatkan Sakura, lalu Neji menyuruh orangnya untuk membunuhku. Tapi aku berhasil melarikan diri," Konan mengakhiri penjelasan panjangnya.

Sasuke yang telah mendengarkan penjelasan dari Konan tanpa basa basi langsung berlari keluar kamar.

"Tunggu Sasuke!" teriakan Itachi pun tidak di gubrisnya. "Anak itu, haahh.." Itachi mendesah pasrah.

.

.

.

_Terkadang, seseorang memilih untuk pergi_

_Bukan karena keegoisan,_

_Tapi karena mereka menyadari_

_Bahwa hal itu akan menjadi buruk,_

_Kalau mereka tetap tinggal_

**To Be Continue**

Terima kasih karena sudah mampir dan membaca fic saya, semoga berkenan di hati.

RnR please?

0.00


	5. Chapter 5

Hulllaa.. readerss. Makasih yang udah review di chapter sebelumnyaa, segala kritik, saran, dan juga salam penyemangat dari kalian yang ngebuat Ran jadi mau terus lanjutin fic ini.

Okay, ini dia chapter 5 nya..

**#Previous**

"Ohh, kalian yang bernama Uchiha. Baiklah, kalau begitu aku harus menceritakan hal ini pada kalian secara cepat. Karena semakin lama kita mengulur waktu, Sakura akan segera dibawa pergi Neji entah kemana," Konan yang wajahnya lebam berkata dengan hati-hati.

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui, Neji mengalami gangguan kejiwaan. Dia membawa Sakura yang tidak sadarkan diri ke apartemen Neji. Lalu ia menyuruhku untuk mengembalikan gaun milik Sakura ke apartemen Sakura. Setelah itu aku tiba lagi dirumah, ternyata Sakura sudah dipindahkan ke sebuah rumah persinggahan tua di daerah perbatasan Konoha dan Suna. Aku ketahuan saat akan menyelamatkan Sakura, lalu Neji menyuruh orangnya untuk membunuhku. Tapi aku berhasil melarikan diri," Konan mengakhiri ringkasan penjelasannya.

Sasuke yang telah mendengarkan penjelasan dari Konan tanpa basa basi langsung berlari keluar kamar.

"Tunggu Sasuke!" teriakan Itachi pun tidak di gubrisnya. "Anak itu, haahh.." Itachi mendesah pasrah.

**"How Can I Move On?"**

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing :** SasuSaku

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

**Warning :** Typo(s), Gaje, OOC, Cerita pasaran, Alur cepat dan sebagainya

.

.

.

**Chapter 5**

"Kankuro! Cepat kejar Sasuke dan dampingi dia. Pastikan agar dia tidak membunuh siapapun," Itachi setengah berteriak melalui telepon. "Baiklah Konan, istirahatkan tubuhmu. Aku harus mengurus ini. Tenang saja, kau aman," Itachi berkata –meyakinkan- pada Konan.

"Iya, terima kasih tuan Uchiha atas pertolonganmu,"

"Cukup Itachi, aku yakin kita seumuran. Baiklah, kembalilah beristirahat Konan," Itachi lalu pergi.

.

.

.

Sasuke yang sampai di parkiran, segera dikejutkan karena kedatangan mobil jeep hijau tentara yang berhenti di hadapannya. "Sasuke, masuk!" Kankuro –suruhan Itachi- menyuruh Sasuke masuk ke mobilnya.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu, dan pasang seatbelt mu," seusai Sasuke masuk, mobil jeep segera 'berlari' kencang meninggalkan daerah rumah sakit dengan diikuti beberapa mobil polisi.

_**Ddddrrrttt... Ddrrrttt..**_ iPhone milik Sasuke bergetar.

"_Sasuke!"_

"Hn, bicaralah"

"_Tempat itu, tersembunyi dalam hutan. Dan hutan itu sendiri berada di dekat Rest Area kilometer 78. Tepat di sebelah kiri jalan tol perbatasan Suna-Konoha, kau langsung saja berbelok, tidak ada pagar pembatas disana. Lalu terus saja berjalan lurus sekitar satu setengah kilometer kedalam dan kau sampai,"_ Itachi menjeda ucapannya.

"_Aku dan tim akan tiba sekitar empat menit setelah kau sampai."_ Itachi mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Itachi." Sasuke tampak sangat khawatir dan marah.

"_Sasuke, jangan sampai membunuh siapapun karena amarahmu. Fokus cari Sakura, selebihnya biar kami yang urus." _Itachi mengingatkan, dan sambungan telepon kakak beradik itu pun terputus.

Mobil jeep hijau tua yang dikemudikan oleh Kankuro itu berjalan dengan sangat kencang. Sebelum memasuki jalan tol banyak orang yang nyaris tertabrak, bahkan kalau tidak ada polisi di belakang, pasti sudah banyak tilang yang mereka dapat karena banyak rambu yang mereka langgar. Butuh waktu sekitar lima belas menit untuk mencapai Rest Area kilometer 78.

Kecepatan mobil sedikit berkurang ketika plang kilometer 78 mulai terlihat. Mobil berbelok tajam ke kiri menuju hutan. Kankuro langsung menekan pegas sampai dasar, dan mobil kembali berlari membelah kesunyian hutan.

'Kumohon bertahanlah Sakura,'

.

.

.

_**Kriiieeet**_

"Engh, Neji?" di sisa tenaganya, Sakura masih sanggup berbicara.

_**Buuugh**_

"Akh!" Sakura memekik dengan suara yang memilukan. Neji menempeleng kepala Sakura ke tembok dengan keras.

"Kau pikir kau bisa menyuruh Konan untuk membantu mu keluar hah!?" Neji berteriak marah. "Jangan pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan. Tapi semua itu sudah ku bereskan, gadis pengerat itu sudah ku bunuh, Sakura. Maka sekali lagi kau meminta tolong pada siapapun, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk mengasari mu," Neji menjambak Sakura kasar, dan melempar kepalanya.

_**Brrraaakkk**_

Pintu ruangan yang di banting dengan keras oleh Neji bergema di ruangan. "Haah.. haaah.. a-aakh!" Sakura memekik sekali lagi saat ia menyentuh pelipisnya yang berdarah akibat terbentur dengan kasar ke tembok tadi.

Baju yang tipis di hari yang menjelang musim dingin, ditempatkan di tempat yang lebih cocok disebut gudang daripada kamar tidur, luka memar dan darah berada di sekujur tubuhnya, ditambah dia hanya makan sekitar kemarin siang, dan sekarang sudah siang lagi dan tidak ada satu pun makanan yang ia dapatkan. Energi Sakura benar-benar sudah terkuras banyak.

"Sa-s-sasuke.." Sakura dengan suara yang gemetar, terkulai lemas ke lantai.

.

.

.

_**Ciiittt**_

"Baiklah, kita berhenti disini agar tidak ketahuan para penjaga disana. Hey, kalian! Cepat kemari, kita harus melawan para penjaga agar Sasuke bisa masuk..." Kankuro mengumpulkan para polisi yang ikut bersamanya dan Sasuke tadi.

"Kemana Itachi, seharusnya dia sudah sampai" Sasuke menggeram. _Onyx_nya tidak pernah lepas dari rumah besar yang tidak terurus didepannya, dimana banyak rumput liar dan semak belukar yang menutupinya.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, suara gemuruh mesin dari arah masuk menuju hutan menderu. Tak lama terlihat beberapa mobil polisi memasuki area pemberhentian Sasuke dan Kankuro.

"Sasuke! Sepertinya kita bisa masuk sekarang. Yang lain, cepat turun dan bawa senjata yang diperlukan. Usahakan kalian tidak membunuh satu orang pun!" Itachi memerintah dengan otoritas.

Setelah persenjataan yang akan di bawa telah siap, pasukan polisi segera menyerbu masuk ke arah rumah tua itu. Sementara para polisi bertarung untuk menjatuhkan para penjaga pintu gerbang, Sasuke, Itachi, Kankuro dan polisi lainnya segera berlari ke pintu masuk. Rumah yang mereka tuju ini sangat luas, sehingga mereka harus berlari untuk mencapai pintu masuk. Lagi-lagi penjaga pintu masuk menghalangi.

"Yang lain, cepat lari masuk!" Kankuro memberi perintah. Memasuki rumah tua ini, mereka sampai pada ruang tengah, para polisi yang tersisa segera berpencar ke seluruh tempat di lantai dasar, beberapa menuju ke ruang bawah tanah.

.

.

"Sasuke! Di ruang bawah tanah tidak ada." Kankuro melapor setelah mengelilingi ruang bawah tanah.

"Di lantai satu juga kosong" polisi yang lain ikut melapor.

"Sakura!?" Sasuke berteriak, ia menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua rumah tersebut dan mendobrak paksa semua pintu. Sampai ia mendobrak sebuah ruangan yang sangat berdebu dan bercahaya remang.

"Saku-," ia melihat sebuah gelang rajutan yang telah putus talinya dan ada bercak darah pada beberapa bagiannya. "Dia membawa pergi Sakura, Hah!" Sasuke berteriak marah.

"Sasuke!" Itachi masuk dengan terburu-buru. "Neji telah kabur membawa Sakura, dan dia telah menyiksa Sakura," Sasuke berkata sambil menyodorkan gelang rajutan yang ia belikan untuk Sakura.

"Ada bercak darah pada tembok juga, astaga!" Itachi tertegun saat melihat bercak darah yang mulai mengering.

"Itachi, Sasuke! Neji meninggalkan sebuah _video_ di ruang tengah di dekat serambi," tanpa pikir panjang duo Uchiha itu segera melesat menuju ruangan yang dimaksud.

"Kankuro, tolong kau periksa bercak darah yang ada di gelang dan di tembok ruangan atas tadi. Apa itu darah Sakura atau bukan" Itachi memberi perintah pada Kankuro sesampainya ia di ruangan dekat serambi.

"..Wah, hay, Sasuke! Ku pikir kau tidak akan bisa menemukanku. Ya kau menemukanku, tapi sayangnya kau terlambat. Aku dan gadis kesayanganmu, Sakura akan pergi menuju sebuah tempat _favorit_ yang indah. Hey, beri salam pada pacarmu Saki.." Neji tiba-tiba menarik paksa Sakura yang setengah sadar ke sampingnya.

Seketika aura hitam menguar di sekitar ruangan, Sasuke berada dalam level tertinggi kemarahannya.

"..baiklah kalau kau tidak mau memberinya salam, Saki. Sasuke, bagaimana perasaanmu melihat gadis kesayangan mu di culik sementara kau tidak bisa berbuat banyak? Hahahaha... kau harus merasakan apa yang ku rasakan selama bertahun-tahun ini," seketika _video_ itu mati.

"Sasuke," Itachi menyadarkan lamunan adiknya. "Kita harus pulang sekarang, akan ada Chouji yang membantu kita di mansion," Itachi berusaha membujuk adiknya. Seluruh pasukan polisi yang ia bawa sudah kembali dan siap menuju mansion Uchiha.

"Ya," Sasuke berjalan keluar rumah tersebut dengan pandangan mata yang kosong. Ekspresi wajahnya tidak dapat di deskripsikan. Terlalu banyak emosi yang terpendam didalamnya..

.

.

.

"APA MAKSUDMU BILANG ADIKKU DI CULIK HAH!?" Haruno Sasori melampiaskan amarahnya dengan berteriak.

"Sasori tenang sedikit." Itachi memijat pelipisnya. "semua orang tengah bersuha mencari Sakura. Dan aku yakin Sakura akan di temukan. Sesegera mungkin," Itachi pun mulai menjelaskan semuanya pada Sasori-kakak Sakura.

"Itachi, Sasuke!" seusai berbicara dengan Sasori, dari arah pintu masuk Kankuro memanggil kedua pemuda Uchiha yang berada di ruang tamu untuk menghampiri dirinya.

"Apa ada perkembangan, Kankuro?" tutur Itachi _to the point_.

"Bercak darah di gelang rajutan itu, cocok dengan DNA Sakura, tidak salah lagi itu merupakan darah Sakura," Kankuro yang telah selesai menjelaskan, segera menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas yang berisi data-data milik Sakura kepada Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Kankuro atas informasimu," Itachi bisa melihat raut kebencian yang menguar di sekitar Sasuke.

.

.

"Keluar!" seorang anak buah Neji mendorong Sakura dengan kasar. "Haah..haah.." Sakura mencoba untuk menormalkan deru nafasnya. Neji, membawanya meninggalkan rumah yang kemarin ia tempati. Ia tidak tahu sama sekali dimana ia sekarang. Selama berjam-jam perjalanan, mata Sakura ditutup serta tangannya diikat di depan tubuhnya. Yang ia tahu hanya, tempat yang ia tuju sekarang sangat jauh.

"..Sialan, kita nyaris saja di temukan. Dimana gadis itu?.." samar-samar Sakura mendengar percakapan Neji dengan sesorang, saat ia digiring oleh anak buah Neji.

'Kami-_sama_, kemana lagi aku dibawa..'

Setelah berjalan beberapa saat Sakura di dorong kedepan dengan kasar. Penutup mata yang sedari tadi menutupi _emerald_nya, dibuka secara paksa. Mata _emerald_nya mengerjap-ngerjap menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk. Semua masih terlihat buram, efek terlalu lama ditutup matanya.

_**Braak Kliikk kliikk**_

Suara pintu yang ditutup dan langsung di kunci terdengar saat Sakura sudah bisa membiasakan penglihatannya, tampak jelas ia berada di sebuah tempat seperti gudang besar yang sudah sangat lama tidak terpakai. Ia tidak melihat satu pun anak buah Neji di sekitarnya.

Tempat ini lebih luas dari pada tempat sebelumnya, lantai marmer yang sudah lusuh jadi alas ruangan tersebut. Sakura dikelilingi tembok beton yang masih berdiri kokoh sebagai penyokong gudang tersebut. Gudang tersebut ada dua tingkat yang luasnya itu setengah dari lantai satu, dengan sebuah tangga kayu yang terlihat agak rapuh. Pada tingkat kedua tersebut terlihat seperti tumpukan jerami yang sudah sangat kering.

"Tempat macam apa ini?" kaki Sakura sudah sangat lemah untuk sekedar berdiri. Angin berhembus disekitarnya, membawa bau anyir darah yang entah dari mana asalnya.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah dapat perkembangan Chouji?" Sasuke masih terus terjaga padahal waktu sudah hampir mencapai pukul sebelas malam.

"Belum, Sasuke" Chouji masih terus berkutat dengan laptop yang ia bawa. Semua orang masih terjaga di mansion Uchiha ini. Ada sekitar lima puluh orang yang masih terus berjuang mencari keberadaan gadis merah jambu-nya Sasuke.

"Hentikan semua pekerjaan!" interupsi Itachi menghentikan kerja semua orang yang ada di rumahnya.

"Apa?! Kita belum menemukan Sakura, Itachi. Bagaimana bisa di hentikan!?" Sasuke dengan muka lusuhnya mulai beragumen dengan kakaknya.

"Sasuke, kita semua harus istirahat. Bagaimana bisa kita menemukan Sakura kalau keadaan tubuh kita lelah? Semuanya, kalian istirahatlah. Untuk hari ini selesai, besok tepat jam 7 pagi kita akan mulai mencari Sakura lagi. Kalian boleh beristirahat disini, kalau kalian mau," Semua orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut bubar satu persatu untuk beristirahat.

"Sasuke, kau juga istirahat! Besok pagi kita akan mencari Sakura lagi," Itachi menyuruh adiknya, dan ia sendiri bergegas menuju kamarnya. Mendengar perintah kakaknya Sasuke pun pergi menuju kamarnya. Membersihkan dirinya, dan membaringkan dirinya di kasur _king size _miliknya.

Sasuke terus memejamkan matanya, tapi setiap memejamkan matanya, ia terus terbayang Sakura-nya yang dibawa pergi oleh seorang pemuda gila.

"Haahh... sudah 2 hari, dan aku masih belum bisa menemukanmu. Dimana pun kau berada, bertahanlah untuk ku," secara perlahan kelopak matanya menyembunyikan sepasang _onyx _yang lelah, khawatir, dan banyak emosi lainnya. Membawa pemilik _onyx _tersebut masuk menuju dunia mimpinya.

.

.

.

"..Sasuke! hey Sasuke.. apa yang akan kita lakukan sebenarnya sih?" seorang gadis terus bertanya pada pemuda tampan disampingnya yang terus berjalan tanpa tentu kemana arahnya.

"Kau yang bilang bosan di rumah dan mau jalan-jalan. Yaa ini jalan-jalan.." pemuda berambut biru dongker disampingnya menjawab dengan santainya,

"Astaga! Tahu begini, lebih baik kita ke rumah mu saja. Jalan tak tentu arah gini lebih capek tahu," gadis yang tubuhnya lebih kecil daripada Sasuke itu memanyunkan bibirnya –kesal-

"Ini masih jam 9 pagi Sakura, hitung-hitung sekalian membuat berat badanmu turun. Kau sudah sangat gendut tahu." Sepasang emerald di samping Sasuke melotot dengan mulut yang ternganga tidak percaya. Apa Sasuke tidak tahu kalau kata 'gendut' itu tabu bagi seorang laki-laki mengucapkan pada sorang gadis, apalagi pacarnya sendiri.

"Tahu dari mana aku gendutan hah!?" Sakura mengehentikan kakinya, dan berkacak pinggang pada kekasihnya.

"Dari mana? Saat kau tertidur di mobilku kemarin aku harus berjuang keras mengangkat mu dari mobil ke apartemenmu. Belum lagi kau mengigau tidak jelas, astaga" Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat ekspresi gadis di hadapannya yang pipinya memerah menahan malu.

"Hiihh.. enak saja! aku nggak gendut!" Sakura membela diri.

"Gendut," Sasuke membalas ucapan pacarnya.

"Yaudah! Kalo kau gak suka aku gendut, sana jalan sendiri! Aku pulang aja." Sakura merajuk dan hendak berjalan.

"Hei, aku cuma bercanda. Kamu gak gendut kok," Sasuke menoba untuk membujuk pacarnya. Sakura yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke, wajahnya segera berseri-seri.

"Bener aku gak gendut kan?" Sakura memastikan ucapan Sasuke.

"Yaa, sedikit gendut sih sebenarnya." Sasuke tersenyum usil saat berucap demikian pada pacarnya.

"Iiiih, Sasuke!" Sakura dibuat kesal lagi oleh bungsu Uchiha yang sudah ia pacari selama hampir setahun lebih itu.

"Hahaha.. wajah mu sangat lucu kau tahu? Ekspresi mu bisa berubah-rubah dengan cepat. Lagi pula aku tidak perduli kalau kau sampai jadi gendut," Tawa Sasuke terlepas. "Sasuke!" Sakura yang mulanya cemberut segera bergabung dengan Sasuke tertawa.

"Kau terlihat lebih cantik saat kau tertawa, Sakura,"

_**Bluuusshh**_

"Berhenti menggodaku Sasuke!" muka Sakura sukses menjadi sewarna dengan buah kesukaan Sasuke, tomat.

"Hhh.. itu kenyataannya," Sasuke memeluk pundak kecil Sakura dan melanjutkan jalan-jalan mereka.

"Hihihi..." Sakura tertawa mendengus dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Haaah... Haaah... "

Sasuke di tarik menuju bumi lagi, mimpi mengingatkannya lagi pada seorang gadis yang berada entah di mana. Peluh mengalir pada wajahnya. Iphone nya berdering tanda adanya panggilan masuk. Siapa yang menelepon pada pukul 2 pagi begini? Mengambil iPhone nya, sebuah nomor tidak dikenal.

"Halo?" dengan wajah yang masih kusut, Sasuke mendudukan tubuhnya di pinggir tempat tidur. Tidak ada jawaban dari seberang. "Ckk, haarrgh.." bergumam kesal.

"..-suke!" suara putus-putus terdengar di telinganya, Sasuke menunggu dan menajamkan pendengarannya.

"..Sasuke.." suara lirih yang ia kenal berhasil membuatnya terbangun sempurna.

"Sakura!"

.

.

.

_Jangan pernah benci kegelapan_

_Jangan pernah takut akan kegelapan_

_Karena, ada kalanya_

_kegelapan itu bisa membantumu,_

_Membantumu untuk_

_Menyembunyikan kesedihanmu_

**To Be Continue**

**Nyiahaha, gimana readers? Need your comments and critics**

**Semoga berkenan **

**RnR, terima kasih *membungkuk***

**3.05.2015- 16.17**


	6. Chapter 6

Hullaaa.. lagi! Heheh, makasih banyak ya, para readers yang udah baca dan review di fic yang kemaren. Huuaa... aku terharu kalian mau membaca fic saya.. hik.. hikss.. #soknangis okay cukup bacotan ku, ini dia chapter 6...

**#Previous**

"Haaah... Haaah... "

Sasuke di tarik menuju bumi lagi, mimpi mengingatkannya lagi pada seorang gadis yang berada entah di mana. Peluh mengalir pada wajahnya. Iphone nya berdering tanda adanya panggilan masuk. Siapa yang menelepon pada pukul 2 pagi begini? Mengambil iPhone nya, sebuah nomor tidak dikenal.

"Halo?" dengan wajah yang masih kusut, Sasuke mendudukan tubuhnya di pinggir tempat tidur. Tidak ada jawaban dari seberang. "Ckk, haarrgh.." bergumam kesal.

"..-suke!" suara putus-putus terdengar di telinganya, Sasuke menunggu dan menajamkan pendengarannya.

"..Sasuke.." suara lirih yang ia kenal berhasil membuatnya terbangun sempurna.

"Sakura!"

**"How Can I Move On?"**

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing :** SasuSaku

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

**Warning :** Typo(s), Gaje, OOC, Cerita pasaran, Alur cepat dan sebagainya

.

.

.

**Chapter 6**

***Sakura POV***

Hari terlihat mulai menggelap, tidak ada penerangan di tempat aku terduduk sekarang ini. Semua gelap, kecuali... pada lantai dua gudang ini. Ada cahaya remang dari atas sana.

Aku masih dalam posisi tangan terikat di depan tubuh, kaki ku lemas dan hanya bisa terlipat rapat. Aku bersimpuh pada lantai marmer dingin kotor yang warnanya mulai memudar, hanya mengenakan kaus tipis ditambah angin malam yang berhembus di dalam gudang dari jendela-jendela besar di lantai dua yang kacanya pecah.

Aku tidak bisa menyangkal kalau tubuhku hampir mencapai batasnya, luka memar 'menempel' hampir di seluruh tubuh, tidak ada sedikitpun makanan yang masuk ke dalam tubuhku hingga saat ini. Semenjak aku di kunci di ruangan ini, tidak ada satu pun suruhan Neji terlihat.

Setiap angin berhembus, aku terus menerus mencium bau anyir darah. Pada akhirnya rasa penasaran menguasai diriku untuk mengetahui dari mana bau anyir ini berasal. Aku mengerahkan seluruh tenagaku untuk berdiri, aku berpegangan pada tembok beton disampingku dan berjalan –terseok- secara perlahan.

Angin masuk dari kaca jendela atas, jadi mungkin baunya berasal dari atas. Cahaya remang dari lantai dua menjadi penunjuk jalanku, aku berjalan sambil meraba tembok. Aku menaiki tangga kayu yang berdecit secara perlahan, ada sekitar belasan anak tangga yang ku jejaki untuk sampai di lantai dua.

Lantai dua terlihat lebih tidak terurus dari pada lantai satu. Banyak besi-besi berkarat yang berhamburan disini. Terdapat juga beberapa ruangan kosong yang cukup berdebu. Bau anyir makin menguat di lantai dua, aku terus mengikuti arah bau ini.

"..Hah! astaga!"

Jantungku serasa ingin meloncat keluar saat melihat ada seonggok jasad laki-laki yang tewas dengan luka cukup serius pada leher dan perutnya. Disekitarnya, ada genangan darah yang sudah mengering dan lampu minyak tua yang cahayanya ku lihat dari tadi. Wajah jasad in tidak bisa ku lihat sama sekali.

Aku mencoba mencari identitas milik jasad malang ini. Aku tidak menemukan apa-apa di kantung celananya, tapi menemukan sesuatu yang cukup mengejutkan. Pria ini tidak memiliki identitas, tapi ada handphone pada saku jaketnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera mengambil handphone dari jasad tersebut.

Aku segera mencari jendela yang terbuka lebar, dan mengetikan nomor yang terlintas di pikiran ku. Mataku menatap waspada kalau-kalau pintu terbuka. Tubuhku bergetar hebat sambil menunggu jawaban dari seberang telepon.

"_Halo?_" pikiran ku terpaku. Ternyata nomor Sasuke yang terlintas di pikiranku. Aku terdiam beberapa saat sampai Sasuke menggeram "_Ckk, haarrgh_.."

"Sasuke!... Sasuke?" aku setengah berteriak, takut dia menutup teleponnya.

"_Sakura?_ _Ya Tuhan, dimana kau?"_

"a-aku tidak tahu ada dimana. Tolong aku Sasuke" bisik ku pada Sasuke.

"_Sakura?"_ astaga, sinyalnya melemah, tidak.. tidak sekarang.

"Sasuke? Sasuke?" dan handphone yang ku pegang mati. Sial!

***Normal POV***

Mansion Uchiha yang beberapa menit lalu sunyi, seketika menjadi gaduh saat si bungsu Uchiha tersebut setengah berteriak membangunkan seluruh penghuni.

"Sasuke? Apa-apaan kau berteriak seperti itu?" Itachi keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah yang tertekuk sebal.

"Itachi, Ah! Chouji, cepat hidupkan peralatan mu dan lacak nomor ini." Chouji yang baru terbangun hanya bisa mengiyakan perintah Sasuke.

"Sasuke, ada apa ini?" Itachi menuntut penjelasan atas kelakuan adiknya yang menyebabkan tidur malamnya terganggu.

"Sakura, dia menghubungiku dari nomor ini. Tapi belum sempat dia menjawab, sambungan teleponnya sudah terputus" Sasuke memberikan iPhone nya pada Itachi. "Chouji, ini nomornya, cepat lacak keberadaan nomor ini dan siapa pemiliknya." Itachi memberi perintah pada Chouji yang masih setengah mengantuk.

Chouji terus menerus mengetikan sesuatu pada laptopnya dengan gerakan yang cepat. Banyak data yang ia ketik namun tidak satu pun dari Sasuke dan Itachi yang mengerti hal tersebut dan hanya dapat memperhatikan.

"Chouji?" Pada akhirnya Chouji menekan tombol_ enter_ pada keyboard dan berhenti berkutat pada laptopnya. Ia menghadap duo Uchiha yang sudah menunggunya.

"Baiklah, pemilik nomor ini adalah Hidan, dia adalah salah satu dari daftar orang hilang yang pernah masuk ke kantor kejaksaan Sunagakure. Menurut sinyal terakhir, nomor ini berada di daerah Kirigakure," Chouji menyelesaikan penjelasannya.

"Kalau begitu kita tidak boleh membuang waktu lagi, Neji bisa saja bertindak lebih membahayakan bagi Sakura. Segera bawa barang yang harus kalian bawa dan kita bergegas ke pangkalan!" Itachi dan semua anak buah yang ada di mansion Uchiha segera bergegas.

.

.

.

Waktu masih menunjukan pukul 4 pagi tapi Itachi, Sasuke beserta orang-orang yang mereka bawa sudah sampai pada pangkalan terbang Konoha. Mereka mempersiapkan beberapa helikopter untuk mempercepat waktu penyelamatan Sakura. Pada pukul 4.30 seluruh helikopter segera terbang menuju daerah Kirigakure. Semua orang di helikopter sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing, tidak satupun membuka percakapan selama dua setengah jam perjalanan.

Pada pukul 7 pagi seluruh helikopter mendarat di pangkalan terbang Kirigakure dan semua penumpang bergegas menuju mobil yang sudah terparkir. Tanpa menghidupkan sirine, semua mobil melaju meninggalkan pangkalan terbang.

"Chouji, kau sudah dapat tempat pastinya?" Itachi yang duduk di kursi belakang menginterupsi Chouji yang asik makan. "Ahaha, iya Itachi. Tempat yang kita tuju ini dulunya adalah sebuah pertanian. Jadi letaknya ada di sekitar perbukitan utara Kirigakure. Sekitar setengah jam perjalanan,"

"Baiklah, Kankuro informasikan pada mobil di belakang arah dan tujuan kita," titah Itachi yang dibalas anggukan singkat kankuro. "Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa?" Itachi menyadarkan lamunan adiknya.

"Entahlah, perasaanku tidak karuan saat ini." Usai berkata demikian Sasuke kembali melamun menatap jendela mobil.

.

.

.

"Saki, bagaimana tidurmu? Apa nyenyak?" Neji beserta beberapa anak buahnya masuk ke ruangan yang Sakura tempati. Sakura yang terkejut hanya bisa menatap penuh waspada pada orang-orang bertubuh besar yang baru saja masuk. Handphone yang ia pakai untuk menghubungi Sasuke sudah ia lenyapkan, tidak mau ambil resiko Neji mengetahuinya.

"A-apa mau mu?" suara serak yang bergetar itulah yang Sakura bisa keluarkan.

"Hahaha... tidak, aku hanya baru teringat kalau kau belum makan selama hampir dua hari bukan? Maka aku membawakan mu makanan," Neji mengambil makanan dan hendak menyuapi Sakura. Sakura merasa enggan untuk memakannya, kepalanya ia tarik mundur saat sendok berisi makanan hendak memasuki mulutnya.

"Ayo makan!" Neji hendak memaksakan untuk membuat Sakura makan tapi Sakura kembali menolak, dan akhirnya Sakura mendorong makanan yang Neji bawa sampai akhirnya makanan tersebut tumpah.

_**Pllaakk**_

_**Plaaakkk **_

"Arghh..." dua tamparan keras dari Neji berhasil membuat Sakura ambruk ke tanah "Gadis bodoh! Sudah untung kau diberi makan, tapi ini balasan mu? Akan ku pastikan kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan makanan lagi!" dan perlahan kesadaran Sakura menipis dan akhirnya hilang.

.

.

.

Setelah menempuh setengah jam perjalanan, akhirnya mereka sampai di perbukitan utara Kirigakure. Semua mobil berhenti agak jauh dari sebuah bangunan besar yang sudah terlihat reok dan hampir rubuh. "Kau yakin ini tempatnya Chouji?" Sasuke menatap pada bangunan tua dihadapannya.

"Yaa Sasuke, sinyalnya berakhir disini. Sinyalnya sangat lemah tapi stabil dan inilah tempatnya."

Bangunan tua itu dikelilingi oleh padang rumput ilalang yang cukup tinggi. Tidak ada pedesaan atau rumah-rumah penduduk disekitarnya. Tempat ini sangat terisolasi dari kehidupan luar jauh dari jalan raya dan bisa jadi hanya sedikit orang yang mengetahui tempat ini. Ada pagar kawat duri mengelilingi bangunan tua tersebut.

Itachi masih sibuk menyusun strategi dengan timnya. Sedangkan Sasuke enggan untuk mendengarkan dan terfokus memperhatikan bangunan tua di hadapannya.

"...ya, itulah rencananya. Sekarang cepat menyebar. Ah ya! Kankuro, tolong hubungi panti kejiwaan dan juga ambulans untuk bersiaga di sekitar sini." Itachi menyerukan perintahnya pada Kankuro.

Semua orang yang telah terbagi menurut tugasnya segera berlari mendekati gedung tua dan beberapa ada yang menyelinap ke belakang gedung termasuk Sasuke. Tidak ada penjagaan yang ketat pada gedung tua yang terbilang cukup luas itu.

.

.

.

"lihatlah dirimu Sakura, walaupun banyak luka dan lebam, kau tetap terlihat cantik saat tertidur" Neji mengelus wajah lebam Sakura yang tertidur –pingsan- ia memperhatikan Sakura dengan penuh perhatian. Meneliti tiap inchinya secara mendetail. "Kau mirip dengan Hinata,"

"ahh, ibiki, pindahkan gadis ini ke ruang tidur diatas. Aku tidak mau dia sakit, karena tidur di lantai" Neji memerintah sambil bangkit berdiri dan berjalan keluar. Belum jauh keluar, salah seorang anak buah Neji berlari dengan wajah yang pucat kearahnya. "Neji! Neji! Gawat!"

"Apa-apaan kau?! Cepat katakan," Neji menuntut. "Polisi! Ada polisi di luar. Mereka sedang menyerbu gudang atas. Dan bisa jadi akan ke sini," Neji yang mendengarnya malah tersenyum misterius.

"Benarkah? Hhh.. biarkan mereka, kalaupun mereka kesini, biarkan saja." Anak buah Neji yang mendengarnya hanya bisa bingung dengan ucapan bosnya. Neji sendiri segera pergi dari gudang tua tersebut.

.

.

"Sasuke, kau mau kemana?" Kankuro bertanya saat Sasuke berjalan ke arah yang berbeda. "entahlah, semua orang terfokus pada daerah ini. Aku ingin mencari disekitar sana," Sasuke berucap sambil berjalan.

Sasuke terus berjalan dengan dampingan Kankuro dan seorang polisi. "Aku tidak tahu kalau masih ada bangunan tua disini," Kankuro merasa heran dengan sebuah gedung tua yang ia lihat. "mungkin sebaiknya kita mengecek ke dalam ta-.." tanpa basa-basi Sasuke segera berlari menuju gedung tua tersebut.

Pintu yang hendak ia buka rupanya setengah tergembok, Sasuke pun langsung masuk ke dalam gudang tua itu.

"Wow, kau sampai dengan cepat Uchiha," suara pria bergema di ruangan bekas gudang yang berukuran luas.

_**Brak. **_

Pintu ruangan tersebut seketika tertutup.

"Neji, keluarlah!" Sasuke menggeram marah.

Dan sekejap, sesosok pria jangkung dengan jeans dan jaket hitam panjangnya keluar dari balik tumpukan tinggi jerami.

"Kau tidak perlu memerintahku, dasar pembunuh!" Neji yang berjarak agak jauh dari Sasuke, spontan berlari hendak meninju Sasuke yang langsung menghindar dan justru meninju balik Neji. Melayangkan tinju satu sama lain, menghindar dan jatuh terduduk. Keduanya mendapat memar di wajah masing-masing.

"Neji, haahh.. dimana Sakura?" Sasuke mencoba berkomunikasi.

"Dia mati," dengan santainya Neji berkata sambil mencoba untuk berdiri namun gagal.

"Tidak! Dia tidak akan mati, kau gila!" Sasuke berteriak frustasi "Sakuraa! Sakura!" Sasuke memanggil dengan suara lantang yang bercampur kekhawatiran.

"Hahahaha.. bagaimana rasanya hah!? Melihat orang yang paling kau sayangi mati? Penyiksaan inilah yang ku alami selama bertahun-tahun, KARENA MU UCHIHA SASUKE!" Neji menjerit keras. "Karena kau, adikku Hinata mati! Karena kau!" Neji kehilangan konsentrasinya, segera Sasuke menghampiri Neji dan menghajarnya.

***Sakura POV***

"... KARENA MU UCHIHA SASUKE!" suara jeritan Neji memebangunkan ku. Sasuke ada disini, dia sampai! Dengan sisa tenagaku, aku mencoba berdiri. Menggapai pintu dan berusaha berlari keluar.

"Cepat Sakura!" aku meneriaki diriku. Dari lantai dua ini aku bisa melihat Sasuke meninju Neji berkali-kali, dengan cepat aku berlari menuruni tangga tua.

"Sasuke cukup!" aku berteriak dengan nafas yang tersisa, nyaris saja terjatuh kalau tidak berpegangan pada tembok. Sasuke berhenti meninju Neji. Tepat waktu Sakura.

"Sakura!?" Sasuke berjalan menghampiri ku. Lengah, Neji menarik kakinya dan ototmatis Sasuke terjatuh dengan dagu membentur lantai. "Akh! Kau!" Sasuke bangun dengan amarah yang meluap-luap. Menarik Neji dan mendudukinya.

_**Bugh**_

"Karena kau berani menyentuh Sakura!" tinjuan pertama dilayangkan Sasuke pada Neji.

'Sasuke, jangan!' tenaga ku terkuras untuk berlari, bahkan suaraku seperti menghilang.

_**Bugh**_

"Karena kau melukai Sakura!" tinjuan kedua membuat Neji lemas.

Sasuke segera bangkit berdiri, berlari menghampiri ku yang sudah jatuh terduduk lemah. Tampilan Sasuke sangat berantakan, rambut biru dongker yang tidak tersisir, kantung mata yang tebal menggantung dibawah mata onyxnya, baju yang nyaris robek. Wajahnya penuh lebam dan darah keluar dari sudut bibir dan dagunya.

"Ya Tuhan, dia benar-benar gila," garis rahangnya menegas, dia membelai pipiku yang lebam.

"Sasuke," aku balas membelainya, menyentuh garis rahang yang menegas. Dia memeluk ku erat. Terima kasih Kami-sama.

"Sasuukke! Aku belum selesai dengan mu, pembunuh!" Neji masih sanggup berdiri. Astaga, dia terlihat sangat gila.

"Errrghh, sudah ku bilang aku bukan pembunuh!" Sasuke berjalan menuju Neji. "Ku ingatkan, Hinata meninggal karena kanker hati kronis yang di deritanya." Sasuke lebih mendekat pada Neji.

Neji yang terduduk secara tiba-tiba bangkit, meninju Sasuke dan berlari ke arahku.

Sial, kakiku mati rasa. Aku tidak bisa menghindar. Neji menarikku, mencengkram leherku dengan sikunya. Dan menodongkan pistol padaku. Dia terus menerus mundur saat Sasuke akan mendekatiku. Astaga!

"Berani mendekat, aku akan membunuh gadis yang kau sayangi ini Sasuke." Neji mengancam

"Aakh," sambil mengancam Neji terus mencengkram leherku. Sasuke terlihat sangat bingung harus apa. Matanya terus menatapku dan Neji secara bergantian.

"Sasuke!"beberapa polisi dan Itachi-nii memasuki ruangan. Mereka terkejut melihat posisiku saat ini.

"Neji! Lepaskan Sakura!" Itachi_-nii_ berteriak.

"Siapa kau berani-beraninya memerintahku! Aku akan membunuhnnya kalau kau terus memerintahku." Neji makin mendekatkan pistol kepada ku.

'Apa yang bisa ku lakukan, oh ayolah Sakura berpikirlah, ayah mu adalah mantan tentara. Pikirkan hal yang pernah ia ajarkan untukmu!'

Secara perlahan, aku mengelus tangan Neji, mendekati jarinya. Neji tidak menyadarinya jadi, aku mulai menyentuh bagian pistol dan mencengkram moncong pistol untuk mengambil alih pistol dari tangan Neji.

Sekilas aku teringat pelajaran taekwondo yang pernah ku pelajari beberapa tahun lalu. Kedua tanganku mengunci tangan kanan Neji yang menodongkan _revolver_ padaku dan secara cepat aku memebalikan sekaligus membanting Neji kedepan. Melemparnya dengan kasar ke lantai, dan mengambil pistol dari tangannya. Huh! Jiwa taekwondo ku masih membara rupanya. Terima kasih guru Gay.

_**Bough**_

Tapi aku lengah, Neji menendang tepat mengenai rusuk ku, dan membuatku membentur tembok lalu mengahantam tanah dengan sangat keras.

_**Dooorr**_

"Akh" suara jeritan Neji bergema di telinga ku

Sepertinya aku berhasil menembak daerah kakinya.

"... Sakurraa!.." Sasuke berteriak memanggilku, dan keadaan disekitarku menjadi ramai. Namun secara perlahan, kesadaranku memudar.

"Brengsek!" Sasuke terdengar akan mengamuk.

"Sasuke sudah! Cepat bawa Sakura keluar! Ada ambulannce..." suara Itachi hilang. Tapi aku masih bisa merasakan kalau Sasuke mengangkatku ke pelukannya, dan dia berjalan cepat. Aroma tubuhnya masuk ke indra penciumanku.

"...Sakura, kumohon bertahanlah.." suara Sasuke lagi, tapi sekarang ada suara sirine ambulans yang menemani.

'Aku akan bertahan, Sasuke.' Dan kesadaranku sepenuhnya menghilang digantikan kegelapan.

.

.

.

_Kau baru akan menyadari_

_Seberapa penting seseorang bagimu_

_Saat orang itu telah pergi darimu_

**To Be Continue**

Yaa.. itulah chapter 6 nya guys. Mohon review nya.

Oh iya, chapter selanjutnya kemungkinan adalah endingnya. Gimana menurut kalian? Ada yang mau kasih saran buat ending? Saya open minded kok hihi..

Terima kasih readers,


End file.
